Is it true love?
by Belikova-love
Summary: Its an all human Story! Rose has a new neighbor and they met in a uncomfortable situation what would happen after?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun is shining tanning my skin even more. My parents Abe and Janine don't approve me being out in a bikini for a long time. They say something like "they guys want one thing" or something like that I wasn't paying attention.

By the way my name is Rose Mazur and I just turned 18. I just graduated High School and I live in California. I have a body that girls would kill for. I have curves all over but still maintain skinny. They guy's drool over my body and their girlfriends would give me hateful looks. Not my fault they cannot control their boyfriends. I have long wavy hair that falls to my mid back. Its dark brown but you can confuse it for black.

"Rose come inside and change already we have to go!" shouted my brother Christian.

Christian is a few months older than me but he has black hair instead of brown and icy blue eyes. He is taller than my 5"7 and paler too.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I got up from tanning by the pool and walk into my four storie house. Yeah did I mention that I was rich? My dad has a business that my family doesn't know about, but he makes real good money.

As I walk into my room I went into my walk in closet to pick my clothes for tonight's band practice. I've been singing music since I was 5. And I feel like it completes what I'm supposed to be doing. So me and Christian decided to make a band a couple months ago. (includes my best friend Lissa, Eddie, and Mia)

I decided to wear a short denim shorts with a white tank top and grey cardigan. To top it off with jewelry and my grey boots that reach up to my knees. While I lay out my clothes I decide to take a quick shower. While I lay out my clothes I decide to take a quick shower. I started to undress from my red bikini and I already had top off when I notice that across from a window the man was staring at me let me tell you he is so hot! He had shoulder length hair and wow his body is so built, but not the bad way the nice sculpture and he has a nice tan. That's when I notice he was staring right at me and I notice I was topless still and he was naked! I ran into the shower blushing a deep red.

Once out the shower I dried my hair and style it in loose curls. For make-up I decided to put eyeliner and mascara but smoky eye shadow. I'm not conceited but wow I look good. I made down the stairs to my annoying brother.

"Finally she bless us with her blessing!" shouted Christian.

"Shut it Sparky!"

"Whatever. By the way were taking someone with us." What is he talking about?

"Who?" I asked.

"No one you need to worry about." He smirks at me!

"Whatever. Let's go."

We made our way to his c300 Chrysler and standing there was…oh my god….

_Want me to continue review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The person who saw me topless was standing right there. I mistaken he is even more hot than I thought he is if that is even possible. You can see the muscles coming through his black t-shirt, he is also wearing dark denim straight jeans with white nike high tops. He is freaking huge! Like a foot taller than me, he looks like a god. But what I notice most is his dark brown eyes. I can melt right into them. Then I notice he was staring at me right back. He looked . . . shocked?

I wasn't even paying attention until stupid sparky had to speak.

"ROSE!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked looking away from his eyes to see the annoying smirk on my brothers face.

"Are you done checking Dimitri out already, we need to go."

I blushed slightly. "Who's Dimitri?" I asked confused.

"That'll be the guy you saw naked."

OH MY GOD!

"CHRISTIAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! Wait . . .how the hell you do know?" I was blushing a deep red. In the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri blush slightly too.

Christian started laughing so hard he fell onto the concrete holding his sides. What's so funny?

When he finally calm down and wipe some tears away. Still laughing a little bit. "Well you see dearest sister Dimitri just moved here couple days ago and he told me a girl seen him naked and was staring at him from across his window. He told me how she look liked and I started laughing again saying that's you." He started laughing again. God I wanted to hit him in the face!

"HEY! He saw me topless!" Ooops. Now Dimitri started to blush deeper. Haha now who is in embarrassed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!" he started to laugh again. Ugh I swear he is testing my control. When he finally calm himself down he starts to speak again.

"I told him to come to our band practice which he is. He says he can sing so we going to see how he is. If he is good he is joining the band." He is still smiling like an idiot.

"Whatever. Lets go." I was walking to the car until Dimitri stopped me. I look him with the expression 'what-the-hell'. He looked shy and nervous for some reason.

"I . . . umm . . wanted to introduce myself. . my name is Dimitri . . . Dimitri Belikov." Wow he had a breathtaking voice and with an accent. Russian maybe? I don't know but it's really sexy. He had his hand out. I took shook it.

"Rose . . . . . . Rose Mazur." I said slowly still blushing a tiny bit. I started to walk back to the car we were going to be to practice again. I could tell he was following me. I had shotgun while Christian drove and Dimitri sat in the back. I couldn't help but look at him.

"So Dimitri how old are you?" I asked. I was so bored so I decided to ask some questions.

"I'm 18."

"Oh so where have you move from. You sound like your from out of the country."

"I am. Me and my family moved from Russia from a small town name Baia. We wanted to start new." I can already feel like I'm having a small crush on him. Even I just met him not even an hour ago and I felt like I knew him for years.

"Well welcome to California." We just sat in silence until we got to the studio.

"Finally they are here! And late again. Who did you bring?" Ask Mia. Because Eddie was setting his drums up and Lissa was to busy making out with Christian. Yeah they are dating sometimes its annoying. But I don't mind them dating.

"This is my new neighbor Dimitri and he might be joining our band. But we got to see how he sings first, so I'm going to sing a song first then he will sing a song with me and see from there. Is that god Dimitri?"

"It's good Roza." Roza? What is that. But the way he said he made me want to melt right there. He must have saw the confusion on my face.

"It means Rose in Russian." Oh okay.

"Alright. So lets just start something slow."

"Alright." They all said. The beat started slow then I started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]__  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<em>

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]___

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

Dimitri was just look at me amazed . .

**Review if you want more !**

**The song is called my immortal by evanencescene**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire academy only richelle mead!**

**Chapter 3**

He just kept on looking at me. But I couldn't even stop myself from staring back. His eyes showed . . . love? Wait what? How can he love me we just met? But he fix himself quickly but putting on a blank face. But I can see through that mask. He walked over to me.

"Wow. You have a really great voice." I blushed slightly and tried to hide it from him.

"Thanks. Now we have to sing a song. We have to see were you at and see if you're good enough to sing. If not I'm sure we can find something for you to do." I keep on getting nervous around so I keep on talking.

"What do you like to sing?" I asked.

"I can sing anything actually. Do you write your own songs?" he smiled down on me. He has the most breathtaking smile. I really like this guy now.

I smiled my man-eater smile at him. "Yes I do."

"I have an idea you said you can sing anything right?" I asked.

"Yes?" He raised one eyebrow at me. Damn I wish I can do that I never been able to do that.

"Can you like make your own music?" Now he looks confused.

"Ah yes I can why?"

"Because we are going to sing on spot making our own lyrics." I smiled at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes I can do that." The band started to play slow then we got into the beat and started to sing.

(not bold-rose **bold-dimitri ****together-underline &&bold****)**

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like all he wants is to chill out<br>__**(She's serious) **__  
>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out<br>__**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**__  
>Like he doesn't even care<br>__**(Like she doesn't even care)**__  
><em>

His voice was amazing. I never heard anything like it.__

_You, __**me**__  
><em>_**We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>**__  
>Like fire and rain <em>_**(Like fire and rain)**__  
>You can drive me insane <em>_**(You can drive me insane)**__  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>We're Venus and Mars __**(Venus and Mars)  
><strong>__We're like different stars __**(like different stars)**__  
><em>_**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<strong>___

_**Just wanna let my music play  
>She's all or nothing<br>But my feeling's never change**_

I notice that we started walking towards eachother.__

_Why does he try to read my mind?  
><em>_**(I try to read her mind)**__  
>It's not good to psychoanalyze<br>__**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**__  
>That's what all of my friends say<br>__**(That's what all of my friends say)**___

_You, __**me**__  
><em>_**We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<strong>_

By this time we were right in front of each other staring in each other's eyes singing.__

_Like fire and rain __**(Like fire and rain)**__  
>You can drive me insane <em>_**(You can drive me insane)  
><strong>__But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars <em>_**(Venus and Mars)**__  
>We're like different stars <em>_**(like different stars)**__  
><em>_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<strong>___

_**When I'm yes, she's no**__  
><em>_[D:]__ When I hold on, he just lets go  
><em>_**[J + D:]**__** We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<strong>___

_Like fire and rain __**(Like fire and rain)  
><strong>__You can drive me insane __**(You can drive me insane)**__  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>We're Venus and Mars __**(Venus and Mars)  
><strong>__We're like different stars __**(like different stars)**__  
><em>_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<strong>___

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars <em>_**(Venus and Mars)**__  
>We're like different stars <em>_**(like different stars)**__  
><em>_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a<br>Wouldn't change a thing**_

By the end of the song we were holding each other's hand, looking in each other's eyes.

"Wow. You two can really sing together. Like your voices were made for each other." Lissa said.

"Dimitri man your really good welcome to the band." My brother said while looking at our hands still entwined together. We quickly let go and I blush. Man what's going on with me. Rose Mazur does not blush!

"Thanks man glad to be in it." He smiled his breathtaking smile at me.

I smiled back. "So Dimitri lets hear you sing something alone now." I turned around to take a seat right next to Lissa while the boys do their thing.

"So Rose you like Dimitri?" she smiles at me.

"Well honestly I feel connective like I known him for years. So I guess you can say yes even though I just met him today."

She squeal so loud and everyone looked at her like she crazy.

"Sorry." She says.

"Anyways I'm so happy for you Rose."

"Thanks Liss." I hug her.

I turned around to look at the guys and Dimitri was looking right at me when he started to sing.

_1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...  
>Hey Hey Oh...<em>

_It's you and me moving  
>At the speed of light into eternity yer,<br>Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
>Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you<br>I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
>So don't be scared<br>I'm right here baby  
>We can go anywhere, go anywhere<br>But first it's your chance,  
>Take my hand come with me<em>

He was looking right into my eyes when he was singing.

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
>It's gonna be me you and the dance floor<br>'cause we've only got one night  
>Double your pleasure<br>Double your fun and dance  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever girl forever  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like we're on another level  
>Feels like our loves intertwined,<br>We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
>me and you, you and I<br>All you got to do is watch me  
>Look what I can do with my feet<br>Baby feel the beat inside,  
>I'm driving you can take the front seat<br>Just need you to trust me  
>Oh ah oh<br>It's like!_

He kept his eyes on me smiling that smile I love. I can feel myself for him.__

_It's a long way down,  
>We're so high off the ground,<br>Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
>Girl, where did you come from?<br>Got me so undone,  
>Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady<em>

_No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
>I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing<br>There's no one else that matters  
>you love me and I won't let you fall girl<br>Let you fall girl oh  
>Ah ah ye yer<br>I won't let you fall, let you fall  
>Let you fall oh oh<br>Yer yer  
>Yer yer<br>It's Like!_

_Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
>Yer<br>Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
>Forever ever ah.<em>

We all clapped at the end. When he looked into my eyes I can feel him looking into my soul. I can feel him reading me like a book. I can that he is the other half to complete me . . . .

**Hey thanks for the reviews ! Review if you want more!**

**Songs: wouldn't change a thing-joe jonas &&demi lovato **

**Chris Brown-Forever**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 4**

I felt like I knew him for years. But I just know him for few hours. I know that I'm falling for him. I know that were like a puzzle that the pieces fit together. In sync.

"Dimitri where did you learn how to sing?" asked Mia. She was giving him the flirty smile. I can feel myself getting jealous at him. No Rose you shouldn't even feel this way you're not together. But I can't even help how feel.

He wasn't even looking at her he kept look at me. "I learned when I was little. My mom told me I always had an amazing voice."

"Well you're amazing singer." In the corner of my eye I can see Eddie get jealous. I always knew he liked her. Ever since Mason's death me and him became close. One night from hanging out from my house Mason was driving home and a drunk driver had passed a red light, so while Mason was driving the driver crashed into him and mad the car flip over. That night I lost my best friend. Eddie was his other best friend. But I always felt bad because Mason always wanted to go out with me but I never felt the same way he did.

I don't like thinking about what happened to Mason because I always have tears in my eyes at the end. I can tell someone was watching me. I turned around and see it was Eddie. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and he came I can tell someone was watching me. I turned around and see it was Eddie. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and he came over to wipe it away. He put his forehead on mine.

"I know what you're thinking, don't think about it we can get through it." By the time he said that I had more tears in my eyes. I can tell that everyone was looking now but they know not to ask because they knew what it is about. But Dimitri didn't he looked worried about me.

"I know we can, it's just so hard. I felt like I could have done something. I could've stop him and let him stay the night. He could be here right now." I had more tears rolling down my cheeks. He understood and just kept quiet. He was hugging me tightly. Christian came right over and took me from him. He hugged me tightly telling me that it'll be alright. I know one day it would get easier but when you lost someone that you cared so much about you it'll hurt. You be in pain. You'll miss them so much and hoping that you can change the past. All you have to do is tried to get through it the best you can.

I had myself calm myself down. Christian let go of me and Dimitri looked at me worried. He came over to me.

"Are you ok?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I felt like he understood not to ask more questions. Like he will wait till I tell him.

"Alright lets pack up and head out." I said.

We got everything packed up and me, Christian and Dimitri made our way to the car. The car ride back was quiet. When we got to the house we asked if Dimitri wanted to come over for a while. We made our way inside and decided to go for a swim. Lissa came over while I made my way to my room to change into my white bikini.

I made my way downstairs to where Dimitri, Christian and Lissa were waiting for me by the pool. Once I got there I couldn't help look at Dimitri he had an unbelievable body. I just wanted to go over kiss him so bad. He even had the sexy "V" and six pack. Then I notice he was checking me out too. Once again sparky had to ruin the moment by jumping in the pool splashing me.

"CHRISTIAN!" I shouted.

"Come in Rosie the water won't bite." He was lucky Lissa was by his side now so I gave him 'don't-fuck-with-me-look' glare. Then I notice Dimitri wasn't in. I couldn't see him at all.

"Hey where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"Right here." I screamed while he picked me up and threw me in the pool.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled.

He was laughing his ass off. He shut up when I gave him my deadliest glare. I turned around and swam away but I couldn't get far because someone grab me by the waist and I felt a shocked like how you feel like you're meant to be with that person. I turned around and it was Dimitri. He looked like he had the same expression like I did. He was still holding me by the waist. He notice but didn't let go but stare into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting you mad." I couldn't help but just look right into his eyes.

"You didn't get me mad." I told him honestly. He smiled his breathtaking smile at me.

I notice we were closer together. Our lips inches apart. He was slowly leaned as did I . . . .

**Thanks for the reviews ! **

**-love **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 5**

Our lips were so close . . . until we hear a loud pitch squeal. I sighed and turn my head what it was. Lissa. God she pick the perfect timing to ruin the moment. Her eyes saw Dimitri arms around my waist.

"Sorry." She yelled.

I turned back around and give Dimitri a half smile and swam towards Christian and Lissa.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Christian was telling me something." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Was all I said.

In the corner of my eye I see Dimitri wondering off somewhere but his face hold sadness. Once he caught me looking at him he put that mask up.

"Hey Rose?" Lissa called.

I turned to face her. "Hmm?" I kept thinking about how close we were about to kiss.

Does that mean he likes me?

Would he want to kiss me again?

My thoughts were interrupted by what she was saying.

"Has Adrian tried to contact you?" That brought my temper up.

When I was 17 I was dating Adrian who was 20 at the time. He was my first love. So I thought. We were dating for a few months and it was going really great. Until Adrian started to act different. He was starting to drink and smoke a lot. He was yelling at me all the time. When he comes to me drunk he tries to force himself on me. I was a virgin at the time. One night when he wanted me really bad and he was drunk I wouldn't let him touch me. So he hit me and kept on. It been happening almost everyday until he decided he wanted more. He wanted me. I beg and screamed for help while he took the one thing that was special to me. My virginity. Ever since then I haven't seen him but he would call me a lot. The only people who ever knew what he did was Christian and Lissa. I freak out when he calls.

"No I haven't." I said quietly. But they still heard me. A didn't notice I had tears in my eyes. They started to fall down my cheek. Until my brother wiped them away. He holds me tightly while I sobbed quietly and lay my head on his chest.

I forgotten that Dimitri was still with us until he spoke.

"What's wrong?" he sounded really worried.

"Its not my place to tell you." Lissa said quietly.

"I won't let him get close to you again Rose. He won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I knew he cared so much about me. Instead of speaking I just nodded.

I got out of his embraced and looked at him.

"I'm just going to be in my room for a bit." I told him. I needed to be alone.

"Okay." He said while he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I turned around made my way out of the pool giving Dimitri a small sad smile. Lissa gave me a tight hug while placing a kiss on my cheek.

Once out of the pool I grab my towel and made my way up to my room. Once in my room I grab my guitar and sat down on the bed. Decided to write a new song to calm me down.

I closed my eyes and started to play softly.

_I am outside  
>And I've been waiting for the sun<br>With my wide eyes  
>I've seen worlds that don't belong<br>My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
>Tell me why we live like this<em>

I heard my door open to see Dimitri coming in. Sitting right in front of me.__

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

_Yeah  
>'Cause we are broken<br>What must we do to restore  
>Our innocence<br>And oh, the promise we adored  
>Give us life again<br>'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
>Cause I'd like to capture this voice<br>It came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<br>And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war  
>We live like this<em>

He looked straight into my eyes while I sang my heart out to his.__

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again  
>'Cause we just wanna be whole<em>

_Tower over me  
>Tower over me<em>

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

By the time I had finished I saw his hand moved up and wipe the tear that fell down my cheek. His hand brushed my cheek while I lean into his hand closing my eyes. Out of nowhere I felt warmth, fireworks, loved. I knew how I got that feeling because his soft lips were on mine . . .

**Loved it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!**

**I'm loving your reviews !**

**-love**

**Songs- paramore – we are broken **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 6**

His soft lips were on mine . . . I didn't notice I was kissing him back until his arms went around my waist. I felt so safe with him. I felt like I can trust him with my heart. I've been hurt so bad with Adrian and Mason's death. I felt like someone ripped a big part of me away from me. But right here feeling Dimitri lips on mine. I feel complete. I feel like he is the other half of me. He is a part of my life now and I don't want to let him go.

While our lips moved in sync his arms tighten around my waist picking me up and straddling me on his lap. I gasp a bit. In shocked but I loved the way he was being. In control. Once straddle in his lap I moved so I could put my legs around his waist. He hot tongue licked the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance. Which I gratefully granted him. Once our tongue's danced together I moved my arms around his neck grabbing a handful of his hair. His hair felt so soft against my skin felt like silk. Our lips moved apart to catch some breath but his lips never moved from my skin. He trailed kisses to my cheek and stopped at my neck. He was sucking so hard I knew he'll leave a mark. I put his lips back to mine and bit his bottom lip gently to tease him. He tried to held back a moan. But out of nowhere he snapped out of it. His faced held shocked and he quickly put on his mask and got me off his lap. Once on my bed again I took one good look at him he left me speechless.

He just stared back at me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't had done that." He looked down.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." I said honestly. I hope he did not regret any of that. It would hurt me so bad but I'm not going to let him see that.

He just looked straight into my eyes. I stared into his. He grabbed my hand making circles with his thumb.

"I really like you Rose." He said quietly. Wait what did I hear right?

Did he say he like me?

"What?" I said.

"I said I really like you." I needed to let him know how I feel about him too.

"I -" I started to speak until I was interrupted with my cell phone ringing. I looked into to see who was calling and it was Eddie.

"I'm so sorry but I have to take this." I apologized. He just nodded.

"What's up Eddie?" I said.

"Hey Rose just seeing if we are still going to perform at the club tonight?" he said.

"Oh shit I forgot all about it. Yeah we are. Be there at 10." I looked at the clock and it said 6:00. Good I got 4 hours to get ready.

"Alright see you soon." He hung up.

I turned around to see Dimitri looking confused.

"It was Eddie I forgot we have to perform at the club today. Go get ready and come back here were leaving at ten." I told him.

He just nodded and got up and started to walk away. I reached out and grab his hand he turned around and I gave he a soft kiss on the lips. I got him off guard so he looked surprise.

"I really like you too Dimitri." I said. I turned around and walk into the shower to get ready for tonight. He was left standing there speechless. A smile grew on my face knowing I can do that to him.

The shower was what I really needed. I felt so tense for crying today. Once I got out the shower I walked over to my walk-in closet and pick out what I'm going to wear. I decided to wear my blue London skinny jeans with a zebra printed top with my black and white lace pumps.

I did my hair straight and with hair spray poofed up the top but not too much. And did my make up with smokey eye shadow and lots of eyeliner and mascara. Top it off with lip gloss. I was finishing up with my jewelry when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Geez Rose no need to yell." Lissa said as she walked in.

"Hey Liss you look great!" and she did. With her hair down and wearing a purple strapless dress with the same shoes as mine but instead of white and black hers is purple and black. She did a light make up job. She looks beautiful.

"Thanks Rose! But you look hot the guys are going to be drooling when they see you." She smiled.

"Thanks Liss. But hey I was thinking how about me and you sing tonight. We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah that's great. But what song?" she asked.

"I'll let you know when we get to the club." I turned around and saw it was 9 already. Damn we have to go.

"Let's go or we are going to be late." I told her.

We walked down the stairs where Christian and Dimitri were waiting for us. But wow the guys look great!

We stopped at the end of the stairs and they still were talking weren't even paying attention to us.

"HELLO!" I yelled. They jump and I started to laugh.

"Rose what the hell! Don't have to yell!" Christian said. Dimitri eyes were about to pop out when he saw me. I gave him my man-eater smile. He gulped.

"Well lets get out of here or we are going to be late." I said.

Christian went over and took Lissa hand while Dimitri came over and gave me his arm.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Thank you." I said.

"No need to thank me Roza you are so beautiful." He smiled down at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek while I blushed.

We were going in separate cars. I with Dimitri and Lissa with Christian what a shocker.

We were silent for a bit but not a awkward silence. A nice comfortable silence.

"About earlier, did you mean it?" I said.

He looked at me for a second then turned back to the rode. A smile was forming across his lips.

"Of course I do. I know we knew each other for what like a day? But when I'm with you I'm happy. I feel so right like it's meant for me to be with you. But I really like you Rose. Like a lot and I want to be more than friends." He was holding my hand now. We were in the parking lot by now. And I turned to face him.

"I feel the same way too Dimitri and I do want to be more than friends." I gave him my real smile. He smiled showing all his white teeth at me.

He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. My lips felt like they were on fire. I pulled away first and gave him a smile. Dimitri got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me. Once I got out I heard lots of wolf whistles. But Dimitri gave them a glare and put a arm around my shoulder and giving me a kiss on my temple.

"Does this mean were together?" I asked.

He smiled down at me "Yes."

That gave me the biggest grin and people would be staring at me like I'm crazy.

By the time we got into the club the gang was waiting for us because it was time for us to get up one stage.

I turned around and told them what were doing. "Me and Lissa are going to sing. So what I want is Dimitri and Christian give me some nice guitar playing in the beginning that's going to start us off. Eddie you know what to do and you too Mia." I told them what song what were playing and they loved it.

We walked up and stage microphone with me and Lissa while the other's go by there instrument. I turned to look at Dimitri to let him know to start he gave me smile with a wink and started to play. Then me and Lissa started to sang together.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>lalalalalalalala<em>

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got got<br>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched  
>And I need you so much<em>

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>You can take take take take take time time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>Untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<em>

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

At the end of the song everyone was clapping and wolf whistling at us. Me and Lissa laughed and hug each other getting off the stage. I went to get some shots for us until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Little One." I knew that voice and I froze on spot.

It couldn't be . . . .

**Love it hate it? I'm loving all your reviews ! I atleast want ten for next chapter! So far the longest chapter.**

**-love**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own vampire academy !**

**Chapter 7**

It couldn't be . . .

No. I haven't heard from him since the last time he called. I was frozen on spot. I couldn't move or even talk. He put his hand right above my ass.

"You're looking good tonight Little One." He whispered coldly in my ear. I can smell the alcohol on him. He was drunk.

"Where have you been hiding? Come on let's get out of here." Now I was scared. I have to act fast and get away from him. I scanned my eyes around to see if I can find Dimitri but I couldn't see anywhere. I couldn't see any of my friends. I was alone.

"Come on Little One my patience is running low." Adrian said angrily. He grabbed my back tightly and starting pushing me towards the exit. I stopped I was not going to let him take me. No.

"No." I said coldly.

"You can come quietly or not either way you are going to come with me." He grabbed my arm painfully.

"No leave me alone Adrian!" I yelled. No one was able to heat me because of the loud music that was going on in the club.

"Let me go!"

He only grab tighter and started to pull me again until I threw my arm back and my fist made contact with his nose. I heard a cracked sound and I knew I broke it. My fist was burning in pain, but I knew I had to get away. blood was running down his nose. His face was of pure hatred, anger. He looked like he was ready to kill. I got so scared I turned around to run. He caught me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed and yelled for help but no one even took one glanced at me. He took me out to the back which led to an alley. He dropped me on the ground landing straight on my back. Pain shot through my entire body I couldn't move. It was unbearable. I tried to sit up until he grabbed my hair and pulls me towards him. I scream out in pain.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER RUN FUCKING FROM ME AGAIN!" He yelled. He hit me across the face so hard causing me to bleed from my mouth. He kicked me in the stomach so hard I couldn't breathe right. I felt like I was dying. He kicked me again with so much force causing me to cough up blood.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone yelled.

"This isn't over bitch! I will find you again. It's not the last time you see me!" he grabbed my head and slammed it back down. I heard someone running but I blacked out then.

XxXxX

I woke up with a horrible headache. I open my eyes seeing white walls and hearing beeping sounds. Where am I? I did my best to sit up which was painfully. I looked down and saw my clothes all ripped. I was trying to remember what happened. Then it all came back to me. The club . . . The performance . . . Adrian . . .

Oh god. . . I felt wet stuff on my cheek and notice there tears.

I heard yelling coming from the door. _He found me again. _I thought. I brought my knees up to my chest and started sobbing.

I heard the door open and saw Dimitri and Christian walking in. Christian ran to me wrapping me around his arms while I cried harder. He put his hands on my face making me look at him. His eyes were full of tears.

He spoke. "I'm so so sorry Rose. I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry." Tears were running down his cheek. I was shaking uncontrollably. I was so scared I wasn't able to speak.

"What happened to you Rose?" Dimitri asked the same time when Christian said "What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean he? Who did this to you Rose!" Dimitri was holding my hand but I can see his jaw was clenched tightly.

I still haven't said anything. They started to get worried.

"Rose, baby speak to me please." Dimitri begged.

"Rose I know your scared but we need to know what happened to you." Christian said. There was a knocked on the door and came in a doctor.

"Good to .

"Good to see you awake Ms. Mazur. I'm Dr. Olendski." She said.

I just nodded my head at her.

"Dr. what's wrong with her so won't speak at all." Christian said worriedly.

"She just need time right now. She will talk when she is ready."

"Is there anything else wrong with her?" said Dimitri.

"She had to have 5 stitches on the back of her head and two on the top of her eyebrow. She has a broken rib from the kicks she has been taking." Both Dimitri and Christian flinched.

"We have her stomach wrap up tightly for the rib can heal on its own. She has multiple bruises on her body." She turned and faced me.

"Rose you are lucky that someone was there on time to save you. If not this would be worst." She said.

When she said that I froze and remember what he told me.

"_I will find you and I will kill you if I have you to myself. You cannot hide from me."_

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Baby what's wrong." Dimitri asked.

I looked at the doctor and said "Did they catch him?" my voice felt so thick. Like I couldn't even talk. I looked at their faces. Dimitri looked concern while Christian and Dr. Olendski looked sad.

Dr. Olendski was the one to recover first and spoke. "He ran off before they have gotten to you. The police are searching for him but they have no leads right now."

Dimitri put me in his tight embraced. I winced in pain. He let go but still hold me softly and kissed my forehead.

I looked at the doctor and said "You won't find him."

"Why do you think that Rose? Do you know where he would be hiding at?" she asked.

I was shaking my head. "No you don't understand he doesn't want to be found. He'll come back." I said the last part in a whispered I thought no one had heard me but Dimitri did. I felt him tensed.

"Very well then, you can go home when you are ready Rose. Take some medicine for the pain and stay in bed for a few days. You will be soar. Come back next week for I can check your stitches." Dr. Olendski walked out the door. The room was filled with silence until Christian spoke.

"Lets get you home. Mom and dad will be home in a few days. We don't want them to be worried." He said.

I got up and saw my shirt was more ruined than I thought. You can see my bra and were they wrapped up my stomach tightly. I didn't want to walk out like this. Dimitri sense what was wrong so he wrapped me up in his jacket. It smelled so much like him.

It was sunny out and I felt so tired to walk. My body was aching so badly. One second I was walking the next I was in Dimitri arms. I guess he notice I was having a difficult time. We made it back to Christian's car.

"You can put me down now Dimitri." I said.

He gave me a look that said 'don't-be-stupid'.

"No, you can sit in my lap while Christian is driving." Christian gave me a look that said 'Listen'. I knew I wouldn't win this battle so I gave up. The last thing I remember was Christian and Dimitri were talking before sleep took over me.

I woke up crying and sweating. The images of Adrian kept on replaying in my head.

"Roza" I heard a familiar voice and saw Dimitri was laying right next to me. His face was full of worried.

"Roza what's wrong?" He desperately asked while he pull me into his arms.

I shook my head and kept crying.

"Roza I can't help you if you don't let me in." he said.

"He's going to come back for me Dimitri. He is going to finish what he started." I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Who is he Rose?" Dimitri asked. I can feel him tensing up and jaw clench tightly. I just stayed silent. I stopped crying but still a little bit shaky.

"Roza I can help you. I won't let anything happened. I promise I will protect you. Please let me in baby." He asked desperately looking into my eyes.

I knew I can trust him. I know he will protect me.

I knew it's time to let him in . . .

**Thank you for all the advice hope I made it better! Keep reviewing !**

**-love**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own vampire academy or its characters!**

**Chapter 8**

It was time to let him in . . .

I was nodding my head so he knew I was going to tell him.

He sat me on his lap and look at my face waiting patiently.

"When I was 17 I met my ex-boyfriend Adrian. We were dating for 8 months and I was great in the beginning. You see Adrian always had money I don't know how but he will take me out to expensive places and by me so many things. He would treat me like a princess." I said in a whisper. I looked at Dimitri and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips encouraging me to go on.

"I loved him. I thought what we had was real but I was wrong. He's been acting different for like a month until he finally showed me what's been on his mind. He's been drinking a lot and he smokes too.

At times when I stay over his house he would be drunk. I never liked it until he started to get more and more angrier. He would scream at me. One night we had gotten into an argument he slapped me across the face. That was the first time he ever laid a hand on me.

I guess Christian and Lissa knew something was up. But they never ask anything. Me and Adrian were still together. Even though mostly I end up getting hit every night. One night I was over at his house and that's when everything got worse. He did the usual screaming but he wanted more. You see I was a virgin when I met him and he used to never push me until that night. I wouldn't let him touch me so he beat me. He punches and kicks me so much.

My parents never found out about what he did, he always act so good around them. They still encourage me on dating them.

That same night he beat me he was touching me in every place you can think of. I would tell him no and beg him to stop but he didn't listen he would just slap me.

He ripped my clothes off and forces himself into me. He raped me that night. When he fell back to sleep I took all my power to get up and leave.

It was painful but I got out of the house and made it back to me. I was lucky that my parents weren't home. But Christian and Lissa were. I was pounding on the door for they can open. When they did they were all scared. They rushed me inside and begging for me to tell them what happened. And I finally told them. Christian was pissed off. Since that day I never saw Adrian again. But he did called and leave me message that freaked me out. He threatened and says so many things."

Dimitri wiped the tears that fell out of my eyes. He was quiet the whole time but I can tell he was ready to kill someone.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you baby." He said. He was holding me tight even though I am in pain but I just needed to be hold.

"It's alright."

"What's is his full name?" he asked.

Why would he want to know?

"Adrian Ivashkov."

The instant I said that he put that masked back up. I knew he knows something but I didn't question him.

"What happened that night at the club?" he asked.

"After the performance I went to get us a couple of shots until he found me. He tried to make me go with him until I said no. So he grabbed my arm painfully and I yelled to look go. I tried to see if I can find you but I couldn't. When he didn't let go I threw my arm back and punch him in his noise causing it to break.

He even got me angrier. I tried to run but he caught me by the waist and threw me over the shoulder. He took me out through the back and into an alley where he drops me on the ground. I still could feel the pain that went through me. When I tried to sit up he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to him.

He hit me in the face hard and started to kick me in the stomach. He was swearing at me but I can't remember what he was saying. Then I heard someone yelled and that's when he grab my head and slammed me back down. Then I black out."

I was still crying but I'm I feel right that I'm opening up to Dimitri. When I looked at him his eyes where full of pain.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. If I was there none of that would of happen." He apologizes.

"No don't blame yourself Dimitri. Don't. It's not your fault." I said.

I couldn't believe he was actually blaming himself. He didn't do anything.

He didn't know that he was there. Hell none of us did.

"That's what Lissa and Christian were talking about in the pool about if he called?"

"Yes." I said.

"Was it the same thing you were talking about in practice?" I looked down. While a tear fell down my cheek.

Dimitri put a finger on my chin softly and lifted my head up. He wiped the tear away.

"No it wasn't about that. It was about my other best friend Mason. He died a couple months ago in a car crash." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Roza." He apologizes.

"Don't be. It was my fault."

"Baby don't say that you did nothing wrong you couldn't prevent what happened to him."

I looked up to him again. "Yes I could Dimitri. I could have let him stay over instead of driving home. He would be here if I had let him. I could've given him a chance too."

"What do you mean?" he was confused now.

"Mason liked me for years but I never gave him a chance. After everything that happened with Adrian I wasn't ready for another relationship. But he cared so much about me and he protected me. i never had saw him more than friends but I could at least try."

"Roza you couldn't help it. You weren't ready. It was not your fault. You cannot let this bring you down."

"I know." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder. While his arms wrapped around me kissing my hair.

"I will protect you."

"I know." I said again.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Ahh we been asleep for while it's 7 p.m." I jumped out of bed so fast I lost my balance. Before my face was about to hit the floor Dimitri caught me.

"Roza you have to rest. Come on." No way I am going to stay in bed all day.

"No. Please Dimitri I can't stay in bed all day. I would think about everything that happened. I don't want to I just want to move on and be happy." I begged.

He looked thoughtful. "Okay. Come on let's get some food." Just in time when we hear my stomach growl so loud. I blushed in embarrassment.

He laughed at me while I blush deeper.

We made it down the stairs and see the whole gang eating.

"Rose is awake. Everyone hide your food!" he smirked at me. I playfully glared at him while everyone laughed. He knew I wouldn't want to talk about it and want to move on.

"Shut it sparky!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and everyone saw. But Mia was the one who gasped.

"You're a couple now?" she asked.

"Yep." Dimitri spoke while popping the "p" and gave me a kiss on the lips while I turned around to look for some food.

I decided to make me and Dimitri a sandwich. While I was making them Lissa and Christian came over and gave me a hug.

"You are okay?" asked Lissa

"Yeah me and Dimitri just talked but I'll be fine." They just nodded their heads.

"Let's have a campfire out in the back?" Christian asked everyone. We all nodded our head or said 'yeah'.

"Are there going to be smores?" I ask. Everyone laughed again and I pouted.

"Only you would ask Rose but yes there would be," said Christian.

"Yes!" I yelled and they laughed again. Man why is everyone laughing. Whatever.

"Let's go out back." Christian said.

"Wait I'll be out in one second I'm just going to go get my guitar." I said.

"Okay." They all said.

I went up the stairs the fastest pace I can go because of my ribs. Once in my room I grabbed my guitar and head my way to the back yard.

It was dark out already and looked so beautiful out because of the stares and the moon shining.

I saw everyone out around the fire cooking their marshmallows. I sat down right next to Dimitri and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Here I made you a smore already." Dimitri handed me a smore.

"Thanks babe." I gave him a kiss on the cheek while he smiled.

"How about Rose would like to sing us a song." said Eddie.

"How about everyone sing." I said. We all nodded our heads.

"Dimitri can you play guitar and start us off." I asked him.

"Sure Roza." He gave me a kiss and started to play softly and looked at me while singing.

_**Dimitri**__:__ So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya<em>

_**Rose and Dimitri**__:__ This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song_

_**Christian**__: __And grab your guitar_

_**Christian and Lissa**__:__ Sit by the fire  
>Cause we all need a song<br>When we tired  
>We'll sit here together<em>

_**Dimitri and Rose**__:__ and sing it out loud_

_**Everyone**__: __This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer and this is our song<br>This is our song, this is our song_

_**Dimitri**__: __This is our song_

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_**Christian and Lissa**__: Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_**Everyone**__: Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<em>

_This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<em>

_This is our song_

_**Rose**__: This is our song_

_**Everyone:**__ This is our song_

_**Rose**__: This is our song_

_**Everyone:**__ this is our song_

_**Rose:**__ this is our song_

_**Dimitri**__: This is our song_

Once we finished we all were smiling and laughing. Christian and Lissa were smiling at each other.

In the corner of my eye I saw Eddie and Mia kiss. I turned my head to Dimitri.

He smiled beautifully at me and I smiled back. He was holding me by the waist now.

I turned to see everyone. This was my family . . .

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Might not be a good chapter but still review! I'm loving them all.**

**Want a "M" scene in the story?**

**Review!**

**-love**

**Song-this is our song-camp rock 2**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do own anything except for the plot!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in my bed remembering last night. I was with my family singing and laughing. Everyone was smiling and I loved every minute of it.

Dimitri couldn't stay the night but he did ask for me to come over to meet his family. I am so nervous to meet them.

I mean would they like me?

What if they don't?

I turned to face my alarm clock and check what time it was. 7:30.

I never wake up so early and I was too nervous to go back to bed. I got out of bed and made my way down to the piano room.

I sat on the bench and started to play a soft melody and hum along to it. I didn't notice anyone was in the room with me until I heard my father speak.

"What are you playing kiz?" He asked.

"Hey dad, I didn't know you were home?" I said.

"Your mother and I just got in an hour ago. I would really love to hear what you were playing. You know I always loved to hear you sing."

"It's nothing just something I wrote a while back." I said.

"What is it about?" he asked.

"Well it's mostly about the daughter does not want the father to leave."

"Really, can I hear it?" he asked.

"Sure baba." I said.

I started to play the piano softly and sang.

He drops his suitcase by the door  
>She knows her daddy won't be back anymore<br>She drags her feet across the floor  
>Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on<br>And she says  
><em><br>Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you<br>Right here with me  
>Can't you see how much I need you<em>

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>Mommy's saying things she don't mean<br>She don't know what she's talking about  
>Somebody hear me out<em>

_Father listen  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go<br>Father save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father  
>I pray to you<em>

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
>She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave<br>They tried just about everything  
>It's getting harder now<br>For him to breathe  
>And she says<em>

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you<br>Right here with me  
>Can't you see how much I need you<em>

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>The doctors are saying things they don't mean<br>They don't know what they talking about  
>Somebody hear me out<em>

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)<br>Father (father) save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father  
>I pray to you<em>

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
>I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)<br>There open his eyes  
>Need a little more time<br>To tell him that I love him more  
>Than anything in the world<br>Is daddy's little girl_

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)<br>Father (father) save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father_

_She was Daddy's Little Girl  
>Mmmmm Oh<em>

My dad's face was in awed. He smiled at me.

"That was beautiful kiz." He hugged me.

"Thanks baba." I said while hugging him back.

"You always did have a beautiful voice baby." I turned around and face my mother.

"Thank you mom." I got up and walk to her giving me a hug.

"You're welcome." She said while hugging me back.

"What are you going to do today?" My mom asked.

"I'm just going to spend the day at Dimitri's." I said.

"Who is Dimitri?" asked dad.

"He is the new neighbor and we are seeing each other." I looked at the ground.

"The Belikov's are nice people. I would like to meet him soon Rosemarie." He said.

When my dad use's my full name I knew he is dead serious.

"Yes baba." I said.

I turned around and made my way up to my room. I heard my cell phone ring and know I got a message.

I open it up and read what it said.

**Come over in two hours babe. Xoxo Dimitri**

I smiled while I reply.

**I'll be there. XoXo Rose**

I just remember I have to hours to get ready. I only have two hours.

I went straight into my bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished shaving and shampooing I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

I walk back into my room and into my closet to figure out what to wear.

I don't want to look slutty and show my curves but I also don't want to be cover up.

I decided to go with a dark denim mini skirt and a white shirt. For shoes I went with white flats. Once I had gotten dress I blow dried my hair decided to leave it natural. Letting my hair fall in waves. For makeup I did it simple with mascara and eyeliner.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and was satisfied. I grabbed my black coach bag and my phone.

I made my way down the stairs and saw Christian watching TV with my dad and my mom reading a book.

"I'll be back later." I said.

"Bye kiz remember what I told you." Dad said.

"Bye Rosie." Christian smirked while I glared at him.

"Shut it pyro." I told him and walked out the door.

I made my way in front of Dimitris house and found him waiting for me. He looked breathtaking. He wore a black dago that clearly showed how muscular he was. He also had on dark jean shorts and a pair of Nikes.

He came to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful." He said while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I smiled.

"You are still beautiful while getting dress." He said and I stopped moving.

"You saw me change!" I hit his arm playfully, but blush in embarrassment.

"No I was not looking I walked by my window and saw." He had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sure." I said.

"Really, now come on they are waiting to meet you." I felt nervous again.

"It's going to be fine Roza."

"Sure it's easy for you to say." He does not understand that his family will think badly about me. He doesn't know.

"Come on it will be I promise." He gave me one more kiss before taking my hand and walk inside his home.

His home was beautiful you can definitely feel right at home. He led me to his living room where you will find a middle age women with the same color eyes as Dimitri.

"Hello I'm Olena Dimitri's mother. You must be Roza?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home Mrs. Belikov." I said.

"Please Roza call me Olena and thank you."

A little boy about ten years old ran up to Dimitri.

"Is this your girlfriend uncle dimka?" the little boy asked.

Dimitri smiled at him. "Yes she is. Paul this is Roza. Roza this is Paul my nephew."

I smiled at Paul. "Hi Paul."

Paul waved Dimitri down and whispered in his ear well at least tried to.

"She is really pretty uncle Dimka. I like her." I heard laughs behind me; I turned around and face the rest of his family.

Dimitri spoke, "Everyone this is Roza. Roza this is Karolina and he daughter Zoya. Paul is her son too. That is Sonya and Viktoria." Dimitri pointed every single person out to me.

Paul ran over to me and sat on my lap. He waves his hand for me to come closer. When I did he whispers,

"You're pretty." And kisses my cheek and runs off.

The whole family laughed.

"So Roza, Dimka told us you can sing. Can you sing us a song?" Viktoria asked.

"Umm . . . if Dimitri wants to sing with me."

"Oh please Dimka, it's been ages since you sing." She begged him.

"Fine. What should we sing?" he asked me.

"Superhuman." I said and he nodded. He grabs a guitar and started to play.

**Dimitri: **Weak  
>I had been crying and crying for weeks<br>How'd I survive when I could barely speak?  
>Barely eat, on my knees<p>

**Rose: **But that's the moment you came to me  
>I don't know what your love has done to me<br>Think I'm invincible  
>I see through the me I used to be<p>

**Dimitri:** you change my whole life

**Rose: **Don't know what you're doing  
>To me with your love<p>

**Dimitri: **I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
>A superhuman heart beats in me<p>

**both: **Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman

**Dimitri:** I feel so superhuman  
>Superhuman<br>I feel so superhuman  
>Superhuman<p>

Strong  
>Since I been flying and righting the wrongs<br>Feels almost like I had it all along  
>I can see tomorrow<p>

**Rose: **Where every problem is gone because  
>I flew everywhere with love inside of me<br>It's unbelievable to see  
>How love can set me free<p>

**Both: **You changed my whole life  
>Don't know what you're doing<br>To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
>A superhuman heart beats in me<br>Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman  
>I feel so superhuman<br>Superhuman  
>I feel so superhuman<p>

**Dimitri: **It's not a bird, not a plane

**Both:** It's my heart and it?s going gone away  
>My only weakness is you, only reason is you<p>

**Dimitri: **Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything

**Both: **Going, going I'm gone away! Love!

You changed my whole life  
>Don't know what you're doing<br>To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
>A superhuman heart beats in me<br>Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman  
>Superhuman<p>

At the end they were all cheering and clapping. I was smiling at Dimitri and he leaned his forehead on mine. He looked me straight into my eyes.

"I love you."

**Love hate? Review! **

**Don't worry there going to be twist and drama soon! **

**-love**

**Songs – daddy's little girl by Frankie j (imagine a girl singing though)**

**Superhuman-Chris brown ft. Keri Hilson **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire academy!**

**Chapter 10**

"_I love you."_

Once I heard those words my heart stopped. He told me he loves me.

But does he truly mean it? Adrian was the only man who ever told me that, but ever since then I felt that I wouldn't feel that love once again.

I search in his eyes if he truly meant them. I found lust, love and . . . . wait confusion? Why would he be confused? That's when I notice I haven't said anything. He probably thought I don't feel the same way.

I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too." Once I said those words I knew I meant them. I knew he wouldn't hurt me the way I have been hurting. I can trust him with my heart. He is my life now.

He had the biggest smile on his face and gave me a passionate kiss. We were in our own little world until we heard, "Ew Uncle Dimka, what are you doing?" Paul said. We all laughed.

"I'm giving my girlfriend a kiss." He said.

All of sudden Paul had tears in his eyes. I went over to him and put him on my lap.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you a kiss instead of Uncle Dimka." He said sadly.

"You can give me a kiss too." I said.

He got really happy again and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek while I laugh. Dimitri glared at him playfully. Paul jumped off my lap and ran to the yard. We were all laughing until Paul came running back in with a flower.

"Roza would you go on a date with me?" He asked giving me a smile.

"I would love too." Giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked so cute. He looked like a mini Dimitri.

"Roza would you like to tell me what's going on here." He said playfully mad.

"Yeah Dimitri I'm going after your old nephew." I rolled my eyes while I laugh. Soon he joined in and put me in his embraced.

"Aww. You guys look so cute together." Viktoria said.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw I had a message from Christian.

**Be in the studio in an hour. Got a new song for you and Dimitri to record. –Chris**

I replied back to Christian.

**Ok. Can't wait to hear it. Is it alright if I bring Dimitri's sister? XoX Rose**

Dimitri was looking at me curiously. 'Christian' I mouth. He nodded and went back to talk to his family.

I had another message from Christian.

**That's fine. See you then sis. DON'T BE LATE! –Chris**

I shut my phone.

"What did Christian want?" asked Dimitri.

"For us to be in the studio in a hour to record a new song he wrote." I said.

"Alright then let's go. Mamma Roza and I have to go to the studio to record a new song we should be back by lunch." He said to Olena.

"Don't worry, take your time Dimka." She said.

I turned to Viktoria and said, "Would you like to come?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun. You're going to meet my brother Christian and his girlfriend, my best friend. Also you'll meet my other friends Eddie and Mia." I said.

"Yeah I'll go. Mamma can I go with them?" She asked he mom.

"Yes you can." Olena said.

"Okay let's go. My car or your car Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yours. Mine is in the shop right now." He said.

"Okay." The three of us went by my house to get the keys for my black Mercedes Benz. My dad got for me when I got my license. We walk right into my drive way while Viktoria and Dimitri stopped with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is your car?" They said in the same time. I laughed.

"Ah yeah." I said.

"Can I drive?" Dimitri asked.

"No one drives my baby but me." I said.

"Fine." Dimitri muttered while we got into the car. Me in the driver's seat while Dimitri goes in the passenger and Viktoria in the back.

I turned on the Radio and backed out of my drive way. The song love the way you lie came on and I started to song Rihanna's part. We made a small conversation along the ride. I parked in the parking lot and we all got out of the car. We were making our way to the building and Viktoria spoke.

"Wow how can you afford all of this." She said.

"Dad." Was all I said.

"Well you must have a rich dad to afford all of this." Viktoria said.

"I guess you can say that. By the way my dad wants to meet you soon Dimitri." I said, while he came over and hold my hand.

"I would love to meet him." You can tell he was nervous.

We made it inside the building and went to the room we were going to be recording in.

"Hey everyone this is Dimitri's sister Viktoria." I said.

"Hey." They all said but you can see tell that Eddie was interested in her.

"Hi." Viktoria said.

"Alright pyro what song are we going to be singing." I said while me and Dimitri got in the booth.

"You'll find out when you are singing but put some emotion in it. It will sound better like that." Christian said.

"Okay, you heard him babe so let's do it." I told Dimitri. We started to hear music from our ear phones, I started to sing.

_[Rose]__  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>

_If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<em>

_[Dimitri]__  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_[Rose]__  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Both:]__  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<em>

_[Dimitri]__  
>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_[Rose]__  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_[Both:]__  
>So how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe_

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<br>_

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air<em>

By the end of the song everyone one was smiling.

"How was that Christian?" I asked him while I took off my headphones. Dimitri was doing the same as me.

"It was perfect but we need you to do a song on your own. Ok sis?" he said. I nodded at him to let him know that was okay. Dimitri leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He said while he walked out of the booth.

"Alright play some music." I put the headphones back on and the music started playing.

_Moment of honesty  
>Someone's gotta take the lead tonight<br>Whose it gonna be?  
>I'm gonna sit right here<br>And tell you all that comes to me  
>If you have something to say<br>You should say it right now_

_You ready?_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
>And I deserve it, I think I deserve it<br>It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
>And I can't take it<em>

_I was wondering maybe  
>Could I make you my baby<br>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_I know you once said to me  
>"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"<br>Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
>If we gon' do something 'bout it<br>We should do it right now_

_Bay, uh_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
>And I deserve it, I know I deserve it<br>Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
>It's what we make it<em>

_I was wondering maybe  
>Could I make you my baby<br>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
>Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready I'm ready)<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready)<em>

_Yeah, sing..._

_Why give up before we try  
>Feel the lows before the highs<br>Clip our wings before we fly away  
>I can't say I came prepared<br>I'm suspended in the air  
>Won't you come be in the sky with me<em>

_I was wondering maybe  
>Could I make you my baby<br>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
>Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)<br>If you ask me I'm ready  
>(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)<em>

I was singing my heart out in this song for Dimitri. Once I was finished I got out of the booth and everyone was telling me good job. I looked around for Dimitri but he was nowhere in sight.

I went up to Viktoria and said, "Have you seen Dimitri?" I asked.

"He went out to get a soda." She said.

"Oh." I turned around and open the door to find him but I found something else that broke my heart. . .

Dimitri kissing another girl . . . .

**Love? Hate? Review! Tell me if I'm doing something wrong to make it better!**

**-love**

**Songs – no air by Jordan sparks ft Chris brown**

**Unthinkable by Alicia keys**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 11**

Dimitri was kissing another girl. I just couldn't believe it. Tears were streaming down my face. I turned around walk back into the studio. Christian stopped me and he looked concern.

"Rose what happened?" Christian asked.

I just shook my head and walk to get my purse. I heard a door slam and came in Dimitri. He looked sad and angry.

"Rose let me explain." Dimitri told me.

"What the hell happened to my sister Belikov!" Christian yelled.

"Please Roza." Dimitri asked desperately. When he reach out and grab my hand I slapped him across the face. He looked shocked at what I did.

"No Dimitri! It's over. I told you everything! I never want to see you again!" I ran out of the room before anyone can say anything. I kept on running until I reached my car. I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Dimitri running towards me. I hopped in my car and drove away fast.

I didn't know where was I going but I just knew I had to get away from them right now. I just needed to be alone. I end up pulling into a parking spot that's by the beach. I got out of the car and walk towards the shore.

I couldn't believe that he would do that to me. I told him everything I told him I love him. I just didn't think he would be one of those guys. I thought I finally found my happy ending but I guess faith has other things in mind.

While I was walking along the shore I saw couples that are happy. You can see the love they share. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I notice that it was sunset. I guess it was time for me to head home. I walked back to my car and checked my phone and saw I had 9 missed calls from Christian, Lissa and Dimitri. I also had 12 text messages all from Dimitri. I didn't bother reading the messages so I just delete them all. Once I finish with that I drove away from the beach and head home.

I was hoping Dimitri wouldn't be in front of his house. I couldn't bear to see him. I turned on my block and saw Dimitri wasn't out there. I parked in the garaged and got out of the car. I guess Christian heard me come in because he was at the door already.

I ran to his embraced and started to cry. He told me everything is going to be alright and other comforting things until I calmed myself down.

Once I was calm he led me into the house and to the couch.

"Rose, I know you are hurting but you have to let him speak." He said. I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he was taking his side.

I guess he read my mind by what he said next.

"Rose I'm not taking no one's side. He told me everything that happened. He did not kiss her Rose. She kissed him. That was his ex-girlfriend that he has no feelings for what so ever." I didn't believe anything he said. I just shook my head and ran up to my room. I closed the door and slide down crying my heart out.

Dimitri took half of my soul with him. I felt numbed . . .

I didn't notice I fell asleep until I heard a knock on my door. I got off the floor and open the door to find Lissa there.

She took one look at me and quickly put me in her arms. While I silently sob in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Rose." She said.

"I love him Liss. I can't stop thinking about him." I told her the truth.

"I know. I know." She said.

I spilled my heart out to her. I told her everything. Lissa stayed silent throughout the whole thing. She knew when to be there for me and let my feelings out without judgment or anything. She understood. That's what I love about her. Once I finished she gave me a hug telling me everything is going to be alright.

"Would you want to come to practice today?" she asked.

"Yeah I need to sing something it always makes me feel better." I said.

"You know you don't have to. He's going to be there."

I knew I don't have to but I know I'm going to be seeing him sooner or later.

"It's fine Liss." I told her the truth.

"Okay. Let's get you dress." She walks into my closet and pulls out my ripped skinny jeans and a white and black holter top.

"Put these on." I listened to what she said. Once I was dressed she did my make up with a light touch and put my hair in loose curls.

Once we were done we made our way downstairs.

"I told Christian I'm going to get a ride with you." Lissa said.

"That's fine." I said. We made our way to my car and I turned the radio on before heading out. The car ride was silent the whole way there. I parked in the usual spot and got out of the car with Lissa following me.

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Lissa was looking worried.

"I'm positive Liss." I told her only half lying. I was nervous and sad.

"Okay." Was all she said. We walked in silence and once we got to the room I was frozen while he looked at me.

"Hi Rose." Said Dimitri. His eyes hold sadness and desperate. He shouldn't be feeling that since he was the one who cheated.

"Hi." I walk away and towards the equipment.

"Alright Rose you going to sing by yourself for now then one with Dimitri. Understood?" Christian said. I just nodded my head.

Lissa started to play the piano. I looked at Dimitri when I started to sing.

_Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power, yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<br>Some people think that the physical things  
>Define what's within<br>And I've been there before  
>But that life's a bore<br>So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, Yeah<em>

_Some people search for a fountain  
>That promises forever young<br>Some people need three dozen roses  
>And that's the only way to prove you love them<br>Hand me the world on a silver platter  
>And what good would it be<br>With no one to share  
>With no one who truly cares for me<em>

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, you, you<br>Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, yeah<em>

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
>So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing<br>If I ain't got you with me baby_

I had a tear in my eye but I quickly wiped it for no one can see. But Dimitri did. His eyes looked painful but still held love.

Dimitri was about to say something until we heard a knock on the door and came in my father.

"Hey kids." Abe said.

"Hey" we all said back.

"I came to check how the band is doing and to hear a song." He said.

"Sure why not dad. But the band is doing great we already got some songs recorded but we are just practicing right now." Christian said.

"Alright you heard my dad let's play. Oh and this is Dimitri dad he is new to the band." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mazur." Dimitri said while shaking Abe's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dimitri." Abe said.

"Alright start playing some music." Said Abe.

"Yes sir." They all said. Lissa gave me a sorry face for the song we are singing. I mouthed 'it's okay'.

They started off with the guitar and we started to sing.

_[Rose]__  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<em>

_[Dimitri]__  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<em>

_[Rose]__  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long that's wrong_

_[Dimitri__  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more<br>Said I despise that I adore you_

_[Rose:]__  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)<em>

_[Dimitri:]__  
>You completely know the power that you have<br>The only one makes me laugh_

_[Rose:]__  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right_

_[Dimitri:]__  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<em>

_[Both:]__  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_[Dimitri:]__  
>Yeah... Oh...<em>

_[Rose:]__  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh..)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you_

_[Rose:]__  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<br>And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

Dimitri sang into my eyes the entire time while I sang in his. I still love him no matter what. Dimitri gave me a sad small smile. My father approaches me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"That was great kiz." He said with a smile.

"Can I hear once more song by yourself though?"

"Okay." Was all I said. I got one of the electric guitars while everyone went to take a seat on the couch.

I started playing then started to sing a song about how I feel.

_So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<em>

_Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>You were everything, everything that I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do <em>_[CD version]__  
>All the stuff that you do <em>_[radio edited version]___

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<em>

_[Chorus]___

_It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<em>

_[Chorus x2]___

_[x2]__  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<br>So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.._

I couldn't take my eyes of Dimitri.

"That was beautiful kiz." Abe said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Thanks." I said then walked out of the room with a tear falling down my cheek. I went out the building and lean against the cool wall.

"Can we talk." I knew the voice from anywhere . . . .

**Review! Longest chapter so far.**

**Songs – ain't got you by Alicia keys**

**Hate that I love you by ne-yo ft rihanna**

**My happy ending – avril lavigne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned and stare into the dark brown eyes that I'm in love with. Dimitri.

I just nodded my head not speaking.

"Can we go somewhere private." He asked.

"Sure." We made our way to my car and got in. We sat in silence until he spoke.

"I need you to know I didn't kiss her. She was and ex that I dated in Russia. She moved here about a year ago. I never liked her. She was always so obsessed with me." He said.

"Yeah right, it sure looked like you were the one who kissed her." I said in a cold voice.

"Rose stop please hear me out. Don't interrupt." He was sounding so desperate. I had to give him a chance to speak so I nodded my head to let him know I'll listen.

"I meant what I said to you. I will protect you and I won't ever hurt you. I love you and I always will. I never felt this way for a girl before. It feels so real. After I got out of the booth I went to go get a soda. While I went I bumped into my ex-girlfriend Tasha. She kept on trying to get close to me but I kept saying no to her. I was telling her to leave me alone and back off that's when she kissed me and you came out. I pushed her off me and try to get you to understand I did not kiss her or ever will." You can tell he was holding back his emotions as strong as possible. You can see his eye's watery.

"I'm never going to hurt you Roza. I promise you that. I need you to trust me. I will do anything to get you and that trust back." He said.

I looked into his eyes and

"I'm never going to hurt you Roza. I promise you that. I need you to trust me. I will do anything to get you and that trust back." He said.

I looked into his eyes and you can tell he was telling the truth. I didn't know what to do. My mind was telling to with him, but my heart was in pain and was reaching out for him.

We were staring into each other's eyes not bothering to even look away.

"I'm hurt bad Dimitri." I said.

"I know you are Roza. But I can help you, you know that." He said looking desperate.

I was about to say something until Dimitri cut me off by bringing his lips to mine. I couldn't help it but to kiss him back. I can feel the passion and love from him.

He gave me one last soft kiss before leaning his forehead on mine.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you Roza."

I couldn't lie to him, "I love you too Dimitri." I said honestly.

He gave me one of the brightest smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned in and gives me a passionate kiss. Our lips move in sync. We broke away a couple minutes later gasping for air.

"Would you be my girlfriend again Roza." He asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes." I said.

His hand reaches out and his thumb rubbed against my cheek softly.

"I missed you baby." He said with so much love in his voice.

"I missed you too." I said.

We sat in silence until I said, "Let's go back. We have to finish practice for tonight's performance."

"Okay." Was all he said.

He walked over to my said and opens the door for me. Once I locked up my car Dimitri put his arm around my shoulder and gives me a kiss on my head.

We made our way to the studio and Abe was waiting by the door with his body guard.

"Baba what are you doing out here?" I asked. He was eyeing Dimitri's arm and looks back at me.

"Wanted to see if you are okay kiz." He turned towards Dimitri. "Dimitri I would like for you to come over tomorrow night and have dinner with my family. I would like to get to know you better."

"I would love to go over." Dimitri told Abe.

"Alright, well good luck tonight kiz."

"Thanks baba." I gave him a hug goodbye.

We went back inside and everyone had a shock expression. Lissa looked confused. She mouthed 'back together.' I nodded my head to let her know my answer. She did a high pitch squeal and ran over and gave me and Dimitri a hug.

We were laughing at her squeal.

Christian walked over and gave me a hug. He turned and faces Dimitri. "Don't hurt her D."

"I won't man." Dimitri said while giving him a man hug. I just rolled my eyes and smile.

"Alright let's get practicing. We have to perform tonight remember." I said.

"Well who is singing tonight?" Mia asked.

"I go for Rose and Dimitri." Eddie said.

"I agree, but we have to play something different." Christian said.

"I agree. I wrote a song a couple of days ago that's different. It has lots of guitar and drums." I said.

I can tell they were interested.

"Cool. Let's see the lyrics." Eddie said.

I can tell they liked the song already just by the expressions.

"It's really good Rose. Dimitri can you handle it?" asked Christian.

"I can handle it." He said and smiled down at me. I smiled right back.

"Alright let's get to it." Christian said.

**[one hour later]**

"Wow that was something." Lissa said.

"I agree it was so good. It's something we never done before. We never do a song like that." Mia said.

"Rose you totally got to dress hot tonight." Lissa said.

"Yeah, while you're on stage you'll make the guy's drool." Mia agreed.

Dimitri growled playfully at Mia while placing his arms around my waist protectively. I smiled up on him while he leaned down and gave me a peck.

"I'm going to talk to the guys babe." Dimitri said.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek before heading towards the guys.

Once he was out of ear shot Lissa and Mia ran to me begging to tell them what happened.

"He told me everything that happened. Once I looked into his eyes I knew he was telling the truth." I said honestly.

"Well Rose you always knew when someone is lying or not." Lissa said.

I was happy that they believe him.

"I truly do love him."

Mia and Lissa both squealed in joy and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for both of you." They said at the same time.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." I told them.

"Let's go home and get ready. We all know Rose takes forever to get ready." Christian smirked at me.

"Hey perfection takes time." I pouted. Dimitri came over and put his arms around my waist while I lean on his chest.

"Whatever. Hey D you need a ride?" asked Christian.

"Nah man I'm going with Rose. Thanks though." Dimitri said.

"Alright let's go babe." Christian took Lissa's hand and left with Eddie and Mia.

"Ready baby?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah let's go." I took his hand and we made our way to the car. I stopped him in front of the car and he gave me a questioning look. I tossed him my keys. He looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" he said. I busted out laughing because he sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes babe, you can drive my baby." I told him. He had a stupid grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. He opens my door for me and hopped in. Once he started to drive he entwined our fingers together.

I couldn't help but I had to tell him this. "Dimitri can you be honest and tell me everything?" I said.

He had that masked back up and tried to put a smile on his face.

"Of course babe." He said.

I can tell he was keeping something but didn't ask questions. He'll tell me when he was ready. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

We arrived at my house.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked him.

"Sure. But I'm going to head home and change for tonight. Also get some clothes." He told me.

"Okay. Bye babe." I told him kissing him.

"Bye Roza. Love you."

"Love you too."

I went up to my room and head into the shower. Once I was all cleaned up I went into my closet and try to find what I was going to wear.

I decided to go with my black corset and my tightest skinny jeans with my favorite high knee boots.

I decided to curl my hair and put my make-up smoky. Grayish and black eye shadow with eyeliner and lots of mascara.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Finished getting ready while Christian walks in.

"You ready to leave. Everyone is waiting down stairs." Christian said.

"Yeah." I said while getting up.

"Wow sis you look amazing." Christian said.

"Your alright pyro." I smirked at him while he glared.

We made our way down the stairs. They all looked hot but Dimitri stood out the most. He was wearing guys black skinny jeans. I know it looks wrong on guys but he pulled it off. He also had some black timberlands on with a blue and black checkered shirt.

Dimitri wrapped and arm around my waist and whispered huskily, "You look drop dead sexy." He sent me goose bumps.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Rose you look hot. It goes good for the songs." Lissa said.

"I agree." Mia said.

"Thanks guys." I said while we went to the cars.

We arrived at the club and made our way to the stage. We were setting up when they told us it was time.

"Ready babe." Dimitri asked.

"Yeah let's do this." I said.

I went up to the mic and said, "What's up people? Let me hear some noise!" you hear the crowd cheer. I smiled at Dimitri.

You hear Eddie click his sticks together and I started to sing.

_(Rose plain, Dimitri bold.)_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_**(Wake me up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)  
><strong>__bid my blood to run  
><em>_**(I can't wake up)**__  
>before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<em>

_**(Wake me up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)**__  
>bid my blood to run<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**__  
>Bring me to life<em>

_frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead_

_**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>__  
>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<br>got to open my eyes to everything  
><em>_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
><strong>__bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)**__  
>bid my blood to run<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Bring me to life)  
><em>_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**__  
>(Bring me to life)<em>

The crowd went crazy with the song. I smiled at Dimitri while he gave me a kiss . . .

**Review!**

**Songs – bring me to life by evanescence **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We had the crowd cheering. We did great tonight.

"That was amazing guys." Lissa said.

"I know." I said happily.

"Dimitri your voice was good tonight. Let's us do a song next time. No girls." Eddie said.

"Thanks man and we should." Dimitri said.

"Alright guys let's have some fun were at a nightclub remember. I'll buy the shots." I said as I turned around and started to walk away until someone grabbed my arm. I turned and face Dimitri.

"I'm going with you babe." Dimitri said. I knew the real reason why he was going so I just nodded my head. It was just in case Adrian was here tonight.

We walked towards the bar and I order six shots of Russian vodka.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing come on Roza. Let's get back to the table and go dance." Dimitri said.

We headed back to the table were everyone was waiting at.

"Can you hold your vodka D?" Christian asked with a smirk on his face.

Dimitri was looking at me asking if he knew what kinds of shots were they. I shook my head at him.

Dimitri gave Christian a funny look then took a shot swallowing it like if it was water.

Dimitri had an evil grin on his face as he said, "Can you Chris?"

Christian took a shot and tried to do what Dimitri did but end up coughing at the end.

"What the hell was that?" asked Christian.

"Can you hold your vodka Chris?" asked Dimitri while smirking at him.

We all end up laughing while Christian glared at us.

"Let's go Roza." Dimitri said.

I took my shot and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

Once we were on the dance floor I turned my back to him and started dancing. He put his hands on my hips and brought me towards him. I started to make my hips go in circles and I can tell he was getting happy. He was dancing along with me.

We were dancing that way until the end of the song. A slow song came on and I put my arms around his neck while he was putting his around my waist. Dimitri leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Roza." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much Dimitri."

I closed the distance between us and brought my lips to his. You can feel the passion and love in the kiss.

"Why are you kissing that slut Dimka?" an annoying voice said. I turned my head to the girl who called me a slut and faced the cow that kissed Dimitri.

"Who are you calling a slut? Honey have you seen yourself in the mirror." I told her while standing right in front of her. I was getting angrier by the second until Dimitri wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Tasha leave now." Dimitri said angrily.

"Come on Dimka we can go to my place." Tasha said in a flirty voice.

I laughed out loud while Tasha glared at me.

"What are you laughing at bitch." Tasha Said.

"At the hoe that is right in front of me. Listen honey you see him here with me. He has nothing to deal with you, so stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." I said slowly as if she was a five year old.

I can feel Dimitri chest shake as he laughed. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss.

I turned towards Tasha and saw she was getting really angry. Her face was so red.

"Bye bye." I waved at her while she walked away angrily.

Dimitri looked at me with love in his eyes.

"So where were we?" I asked with my man-eater smile.

He put his hand behind my neck and brought his lips to mine fiercely. I wanted to do so much more than that. I trace his bottom lip with my tongue asking for an entrance. He open his mouth slightly enough for our tongues come together. We heard a cough behind us. We stopped and face Eddie.

"Ah were going . . . uh go home. Are you ready?" he asked stuttering.

"Yeah we are." I turned and gave Dimitri a seductively smile while he wink back.

I made my way towards were Lissa was at.

"Hey did you have fun?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah I did until that cow bothered us." I said.

"Who? What happened?" She asked.

"Dimitri ex Tasha. She bothered as calling me a slut and stuff but then after a few things I said and Dimitri giving me a kiss she walked away." I told her like it was nothing.

"Tasha Ozera?" I nodded.

"She's always at the studio trying to get a label. But no one is signing her." She said.

"Whatever. Let's get home." I put my arm through hers and we both walked towards the car with the others. We were in a tight space so I was sitting on Dimitri's lap. I was enjoying this moment and I kept moving around to tease him. I knew it was working because I can feel it under me. I smiled to myself.

I was about to repeat what I was doing until Dimitri put his hands on my hips to stop me.

"Not now." He said huskily in my ear.

We arrived at my place and everyone got out of the car.

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow in the afternoon. So you's can stay here tonight just pick a room." I said. Christian took Lissa's hand and took her into the house. Eddie and Mia went their separate ways. I looked at Dimitri and gave him my man-eater smile and walked into the house shaking my hips a bit. I heard a growl behind me and I hold in my laughter.

I walked through my house doors and before I step on the first steps of the stairs I was lifted up bridal style. I giggle as Dimitri took us up to my room.

Once we were in my room he put me down. "That's wasn't nice Roza." He pouted.

I shrugged and walked towards my dresser and took out my cami and my short shorts I sleep in. I was deciding to go in change in the bathroom or torture Dimitri more.

I decided to torture him more. I took off my boots and started to take off my corset. I heard Dimitri take in sharp breath.

I ignore him and continue on and took off the corset. Now I was in my lace strapless bra. Next I started to take off my skinny's until I was picked up and was on my bed now.

Dimitri's eyes were roaming my body. I can see all lust in his eyes.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"Lots." He said as he gave me a soft kiss. It started off to soft then became more passionate. He leaned me back onto the bed softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck without breaking the kiss . . .

**How was it? Like or hate? Let me know to fix it!**

**What will happen next?**

**Should the guys sing or rap? **

**Review to let me know! Twist and drama are coming!**

**-love**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

****M SCENE****

We lay on the bed without breaking the kiss. I removed one arm from his neck to around his shoulder. While his hand went behind my neck and the other on my lower back and pull me towards him gently. I turned us over so I was straddling him now. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, his jaw to his neck. I kept kiss him on his neck and started to suck slightly. Once I was finished I started to unbutton his shirt and rub my hands on his sculpture abs. I felt him shivered under my touch. I smiled at that happy I can make him do that.

Dimitri flipped us over. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He started to unbutton his jeans. I moved his hands and he gave me a confused look.

"Let me do it." I said.

I unbutton his jeans and he kicked them off. He was left in his black boxers. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"See something you like?" he said with a smile. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head.

"You're wearing to much clothing." He unbuttons my jeans and took them off instantly now I was left in my bra and lace underwear. Dimitri leaned down and gave me hard passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist while his and mine tongue dance together. Dimitri surprised me by lifting my up and unclips my bra and laid me back on the bed throwing my bra to the floor. He started to kiss me on the neck and suck. I moaned slightly. I couldn't help it. I needed him now more than ever.

"Dimitri . . ." I moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive." I told him the truth. He took off my underwear leaving me fully naked. He sits up and really looked at me. His eyes widened.

"Beautiful." Dimitri whispered. I sat up and pulled down his boxers. I was amazed my eyes widen as I took in how big his manhood is. He laid us back down and positions himself at my entrance.

"I love you Roza." And gently pushes himself into me. I gasp. Dimitri froze and started to pull himself out of me. I stopped him.

"Keep going. I just need to get used to you." I said with a smile.

"If I hurt you let me know ok?" I nodded my head.

He pushes himself a little harder into me and I couldn't help the moan that escape from my mouth. I wrapped my legs around him tighter to pull him closer to me.

"Faster Dimitri." I moaned.

Dimitri went faster but it wasn't enough I needed more of him.

"Dimitri . . ." I moaned.

"Roza." He moaned in my ear and kept on saying things in Russian he sounded so sexy which turn me on more. That's when I took control. I flipped us over and brought my hips to his. I started off slow to get comfortable.

"Roza . . . baby . . ." he moaned and brought his hands on my hips to guide me to go faster. I was riding him faster and hard.

"Oh fuck me baby!" he moaned out loud gripping the sheets. That's when his control snapped flipping us over so he was on top. He started to push in and out harder and faster in each push.

"Fuck me . . ." I moaned gripping his back tightly. I can feel his lips on my neck sucking hard. My stomach clenches tight knowing I'm close to my release. Dimitri felt me getting tight.

"Come to me baby." He said. He pulled out and pushed in me so hard that he was all in my. I came to my release as Dimitri did as well.

****M SCENE OVER****

Dimitri collapse on me with his head hidden in my neck breathing heavily.

"Wow . . . that was . . . "

"Unbelievable." I finished his sentence for him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I didn't know you weren't a virgin?" I said.

"I was, not anymore now." He said.

"I was your first?" I looked at him in shock.

"Yes babe you are and I'm happy it was you." He said honestly.

I lifted his head up and look into his eyes. "I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza." He leans in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now sleep baby." He said.

I snuggle into his arms and instantly fell into a blissful sleep I haven't had in months.

I woke up in strong arms and turned to face Dimitri. He looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up but I knew I had to just in case Christian comes in.

I gave him a kiss on the nose but he didn't wake up only tighten his arms around my waist. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and knew he was awake because he was kissing me back. I broke the kiss.

"I can get use to waking up like this." He said opening his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on babe we need to get up in case someone walks in on us." I told him getting off the bed putting my clothes on.

"Okay." Was all he said putting on the extra clothes he had which were a pair of white basketball shorts and a black dago. He still looked hot and he was all mine.

We went down the stairs into the kitchen hand in hand and met up with everyone else.

"Morning" I told everyone and they all said it back.

"Dimitri did you have a nice night?" asked Christian giving him a questioning look. He just ignores me.

"I had an amazing night." Dimitri said while winking at me making me blush.

"I bet you had. I didn't get any sleep want to know why?" Christian asked.

"Ah sure." Dimitri said confused.

"I kept on hearing 'FUCK ME BABY' that's why so next times keep it low please." Christian said while me and Dimitri stared in shock and blushing a deep red.

"Oh by the way nice mark on your necks guys." Christian smirked at us. What is he talking about? I ran to the mirror to see what he was talking about and saw Dimitri left me about three haters on me and they are dark.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled. He came into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You left me three marks!" I told him. I shown him and he laughed.

"It's not funny." I said.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll remember next time." I didn't notice he had three marks as well and now I started laughing at him. He gave me a confused look.

"Look who has marks on them." I said. He checked the mirror in shock. "I'll remember next time baby." I told him patting his cheek and saying the same thing he said. I walked out the bathroom and went by everyone else with Dimitri following me.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well we got to head to the studio because the record company wants Dimitri to do a song on his own for the cd and Eddie wants us to sing a song to you girls." Christian said.

"Okay let's get going then." I said.

"Oh and we have that dinner thing with my and dad after remember dad wanted to have it for he can know Dimitri." Christian laughed.

"Shit I forgot all about that." I said. Dimitri looked scared shitless.

"Don't worry babe we'll have them cove up." I told him and he seem to relax.

"Alright let's get going for can be back in time." I told everyone.

"Babe can you drive I'm too tired to drive." I asked Dimitri.

"Sure." I gave him the keys to my car and made our way to it. The ride was silent but in a comfortable silence. We parked in our usual parking space and made our way into the studio.

"Okay Dimitri you go first then we'll do the other song." Christian said. Dimitri nodded and lean down giving me a kiss before heading into the booth.

The music started and he started singing.

_My sexy love... (so sexy...)_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
>Just one touch<br>And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
>Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<br>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<br>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
>Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
>Just enough<br>Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
>I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)<br>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<br>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
>Oh, babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
>Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down<br>And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
>That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)<br>Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
>Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
>Just one touch...<em>

We all gave our cheers and I was smiling at him. He smiled back. Once he was out of the booth he picked me up spinning and I was giggling. I gave him a kiss before I was back to my feet.

"You did great baby." I told him honestly. He had a beautiful voice.

"Thank you Roza."

"Alright guys let's start and you girls sit on the couch you are going to love this." Eddie said.

"Yeah sure." I told him before sitting on the couch. They guy's look at each other funny acting like we're in for a treat.

Dimitri started out first.

_**Dimitri:**__Baby grind on me  
>Relax your mind take your time on me<br>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak<br>With slow grindin'  
>Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)<br>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)<br>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
>With slow grindin' babe<em>

_When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)  
>Sex be my day (job)<br>I hit 'em in the back of my (car)  
>Make 'em ride like a see (saw)<br>I make 'em laugh and giggle  
>Cuddle a little<br>Suckin' on the nipple  
>Lick the whip cream from the middle<br>Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)  
>I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)<br>B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)  
>Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)<br>I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina  
>Run in you belly and bust yo brain<br>What's my name, what's my name  
>Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs<br>Makin' pretty good change  
>Gettin' good brain<br>From these pretty, pretty chicks  
>Gettin' pretty damn rich<br>Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks  
><em>

The guys started to dance with the song and let me tell you they looked hot. They started grinding when Dimitri started to sing again.

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)<br>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)<br>With slow grindin'  
>Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)<br>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)<br>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
>With slow grindin' babe<br>_

Christian started to rap and I have to say he was pretty good at it.

_**Christian: **__Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
>Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby<br>Starin' in yo eyes  
>'Bout to lick them thighs<br>Got you hypnotized  
>Do you feel the vibe?<br>Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
>Starin' in yo eyes<br>'Bout to lick them thighs  
>Got you hypnotized<br>Do you feel the vibe?_

Dimitri came and was singing right at me. __

_**Dimitri: **__Step One: You're kissin' on me  
>Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body<br>Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream  
>Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me<em>

The guys came and stand right infront of us and started to grind. Let me tell you it was so hot. I was getting turn on. __

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)<br>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)<br>With slow grindin'  
>Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)<br>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)<br>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
>With slow grindin' babe<em>

_**Eddie:**__  
>Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit<br>Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips  
>Thick thighs with the slim hips<br>Sugar honey ice tea  
>Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips<br>I like to catch her when she coming home  
>Lights out with the Cherry thong<br>Eat her up like a Sundae cone  
>But as of morning<br>You got me open  
>Love John is strokin'<br>No jokin'  
>Coochie swollen<br>The bedroom smokin'  
>Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)<br>If lovin' you is wrong  
>I don't wanna be right<br>So I'mma take my time and do it right  
>'Cause we got all night<br>'Cause we got all night  
>Baby girl just...<br>_

I always knew Eddie can rap he was really good at it.

_**Dimitri:**__  
>Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)<br>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)<br>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
>With slow grindin'<br>Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
>Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)<br>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind) <em>

**Love hate? Review! Future M scene's well be better.**

**Songs: Ne-yo - sexy love**

**Pretty Ricky – grind on me**

**Longest chapter so far**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

WOW . . . Was the only word that I can think of. I was speechless but also turned on from the way Dimitri was dancing.

I turned my head to see Lissa and Mia's expressions and they look the way I am. Shock. I couldn't keep my eyes off Dimitri while the girls couldn't keep their eyes off Eddie and Christian.

The guys had a stupid grin on their faces.

"Told you they would enjoy it." Eddie was enjoying this moment.

"Umm . . . I . . ." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Ha. They are speechless they don't know what to say." Christian gave the guys all high fives.

"I got an idea Mia and Lissa come with me." I told them while the guys looked confused.

"What's this idea of yours?" Lissa said while mia nodded her head along.

"Well since the guys teased us how about we teased them back?" I told them with my evil smile. Their eyes went wide.

"Let's do it." They said together. I laughed at how they sounded.

"Okay the dance is going to be something we never done but it's going to have the guys jaws drop." I said.

"Okay how is this going to happen?" asked Mia.

I went on explaining on how we are going to do this. They loved every detail of it. They knew this is going to tease the guys badly, but they love it.

We made our way back into the studio with grins on our faces. Once back into the room we stopped right in front of the boys who were sitting on the couch with confused faces.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asks.

"We decided to do a show for you guys." I told them.

Mia and Lissa looked at me and I nodded my head to them letting them know it's time. We tied our shirts to show our stomachs. The guys had wide eyes eager to see what is going to happen next.

I walked over to the stereo and hit the play button letting the music start. I walk back to the middle of Lissa and Mia and put space between us for we have enough room to dance.

The music play and I started to dance first then the girls join in and I started off singing. **(A/N music video on profile they dance the way she dances and ignore the guy part)**__

_**Rose:**__ I can do it big  
>I can do it long<br>I can do whenever or however you want  
>I can do it up and down<br>I can do it circles  
>To him I'm a gymnist<br>This ring is my circus  
>I market it so good<br>They can't wait to try I I I I  
>Me e e a a<br>I work it so good  
>Man, these niggas<br>Tryna buy I I I I me_

They guys were staring at us wide eyes once we started dancing on the floor.__

_**All girls: **__They love the way I ride it __[x3] __  
>They love the way I ride the beat<br>How I ride the beat, I ride it_

We were moving our hips and we couldn't help but love the way the guys were staring at us.__

_They love the way I ride it __[x3] __  
>They love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfuckin freak_

**Mia: **_And I won't stop, don't stop  
>Get it! Get it!<br>Imma pitch down the middle  
>Baby hit it! hit it!<em>

**Lissa: **_I do it to him right ... good  
>Handle my business, like a big girl should<br>1 o'clock, 2 o'clock  
>3 o'clock, 4...<br>5 o'clock, 6 o'clock  
>Baby give me more<em>

_We walked towards the guys while I stand in front of Dimitri, Lissa with Christian and mia with Eddie. We danced right in front of them._

**Rose:**_ Pick me up, pick me up  
>You are my Ducati<br>I'm all up your frame  
>Baby say my name<br>Show you how get em  
>Show you how to do it<br>Left hip, right hip  
>But your back into it ohhhh<em>

_I market it so good  
>They can't wait to try I I I I<br>Me e e a a  
>I work it so good<br>Man, these niggas  
>Tryna buy I I I I me<em>

**All: **_He love the way I ride it __[x3]__  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Ride ride the beat, How I ride it._

_He love the way I ride it __[x2]__  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfuckin freak_

_He love the way I ride it __[x3]__  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfuckin freak_

**Mia: **_Ohh baby baby baby  
>Do me like you up when I'm up<br>When I'm down, when I'm down  
><em>

**Lissa: **_Ohh baby baby baby  
>You can't stand to look away<br>When I'm wirling this around_

__While I sang the next part I turned my back to dimitri and bend down to the ground moving my hips in circle

__**Rose: **_Oh baby bay you like it  
>Once it get up and down.<br>Oh baby he love it when  
>I twirl this thing around<em>

We were on our knees moving our hips up and down.__

**All: **_He love the way I ride it __[x3]__  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfuckin freak_

Once the song has finished we turned our attention to the guys and we busted out laughing at the guys expressions and I was right. their jaws were hanging and you see them moving uncomfortably. I went and sat on Dimitri's lap.

"What wrong baby?" I smiled down at him.

"Ah . . . I have to go to the bathroom." Dimitri said.

"Ah . . . okay?" I said confused while getting off Dimitri's lap. He was walking funny but hurried to the bathroom.

"I got to go too." Christian said.

"Me too." Eddie followed Christian while walking funny.

"Ah that was weird." Mia said. Lissa agreed. I kept on thinking why were they walking all funny. Until I knew why and I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard grabbing my sides.

Lissa and mia were looking at me weird until I told them why. We were all laughing.

The boys came back looking relieve and we laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" Christian asked. We stopped once he said that.

"Nothing." We said together.

"Whatever, anyways that was . . ."

"Hot." All the guys said together.

Dimitri came and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and whispered in my ear huskily, "That was so sexy. I never knew you can dance like that baby."

"There is a lot of things you don't know babe." I winked at him while getting out of his arms and turning my attention to the couples who were making out. I coughed and they turn their attention back to me.

"Well since you's are done –"

"ROSEMARIE MAZUR! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DANCING LIKE THAT?" I was interrupted by none other than my father looking really pissed off.

**love? Hate? Let me know in reviews!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! The more I get the more I continue!**

**Songs: ciara - ride**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ah . . . hi dad?" I said awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"Don't you dare change the subject Rosemarie." Abe said.

"What baba I wasn't doing anything bad. Me and the girls were showing the guys the dance that goes with the song." I shrug like it was nothing when I knew it was. I was trying to make things better in a situation like this.

"I'm not paying all this money to see my daughter dance like that!" Wow he was really angry he never yells at me.

"But baba –" he cut me off.

"What is on your neck?" oh shit I forgot about the marks. I looked at Dimitri and he looked scared shitless. Abe notice I was looking at him.

"You did this to my daughter!" Abe was yelling at Dimitri now.

"I love your daughter, sir." Dimitri said looking at him in the eyes. I would be happy he said that but it was not the moment to be happy.

"You are not allowed to see my daughter again. Do you understand me! I will hurt you myself." Now I was scared. Not because of his murderous look, it was because he is capable of things. I just don't know what.

"I can't do that sir." Dimitri had that masked back up but I knew he was scared.

"Do not test me boy. Come on Rose we are going home." I stared at him in shock.

"No." I said angrily.

"Let's go now!" I was on the verge to tears.

"Dad she didn't do anything wrong nor did Dimitri." Christian said. I knew he was trying to help but I also knew it wouldn't stop Abe.

"Pavel." Abe called one of his body guards in and ignore what Christian is saying.

Pavel walked in.

"Yes, sir." Pavel said.

"Take Rose to the car she is coming with us." Abe told him.

Pavel nodded and took my arm but I pushed him away from me.

"No. I'm not going." I yelled at him and tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Dimitri came over and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry baby. I promised we will see each other again. We still can text Roza. I will find a way for us to see each other. Listen to me I need you to go with him ok? I promise you everything will be fine. I love you so much baby remember that." I looked into his eyes and see love. I still couldn't believe he loves me.

I nodded my head. "I love you so much." I said giving him a kiss not caring what Abe would say.

Dimitri broke the kiss giving me a tight hug. "Go." He whispered in my ear.

I walk towards my dad and Pavel. Pavel was about to take my arm again but stopped once I gave him my deadliest glare.

"Lay one fucking hand on me and your dead. I can walk on my own." I told him coldly. He looked scared but just nodded his head.

I turned away and walked out the studio. We made our way of the building and walk towards the car. I got in the back and stared out the window . . . .

**(One month later)**

Since that day in the studio I wasn't allowed to be with Dimitri. I was allowed to go to practice but with a guard. That never stopped me from seeing Dimitri though. He would climb over from his window to mine and spend almost every night.

I was on my bed thinking about how this week is going. I've been sick and tired a lot. I think I know why but I don't want to believe it. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I went back thinking about me and Dimitri having sex we always put on a condom. Then I remember our first time we didn't use protection. I hit myself in the head thinking how stupid I was. I knew there is a chance I could be but I need to make sure.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. I saw I had a message from Dimitri.

**Hey babe. How are you feeling? – Dimitri **

I think I should tell him. We can make an appointment or something.

**I'm alright just having a big craving for chocolate. – Rose**

This was true I have the biggest craving ever.

**I'll bring you some chocolate when I come over tonight. I was thinking since you been sick all week do you think maybe you are . . .? - Dimitri**

**Yeah I think I might be. We should go to the clinic tomorrow and check my dad won't be here for two days. – Rose**

I am scared to go though. I can't be 18 and pregnant. My parents will kill me. My dad will kill Dimitri. I think I might be more afraid that I might not be able to take care of a baby. My phone vibrated.

**That sounds good. – Dimitri **

I honestly wanted to be alone tonight and just sleep.

**Yeah. I'm just going to go to sleep right now babe. I'll just see you tomorrow. – Rose**

**Okay. Goodnight baby I love you. XoXo Dimitri**

I didn't bother texting back. I lay down on my bed thinking about how am I going to do this. Once my head hit they pillow I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up nervous. I went straight into the shower thinking it would release some of my nerves. It did for a bit. I stepped out of the shower making my way to the closet picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. Once all my clothes were on I put my hair into a messy bun and put on my eyeliner and mascara. Once I took a final look in the mirror I made my way towards the kitchen.

I found Christian eating cereal and watching SpongeBob. Ha-ha what a loser.

"Where you going?" asked Christian looking up. He knows me and Dimitri and still dating and seeing each other. Hell he even help us out.

"Dimitri and I are going to the doctor." I said nervously.

Christian just looked at me curiously. He then figured it out and his eyes sadden.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I'm going to check." I told him. He got up from where he was sitting and came over and hugs me.

"Everything will be fine don't worry. We'll support you." He said trying to calm me down.

"I know." I said. The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. I found Dimitri waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked. I can tell that he is nervous.

"Yeah let's go." We made our way towards his car.

On the way to the clinic it was silent. I didn't know what to say I was just nervous.

We arrived at the clinic minutes later. We walked hand in hand and went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" I middle age woman asked.

"Yes I have a appointment." I told them because I called lest night while I was talking to Dimitri.

"Name?" she asked.

"Rose Mazur."

"Ah yes Ms. Mazur the doctor will be with you in a moment." She told me.

We made our way to take a seat. Dimitri out me in his embrace.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too." I said. Giving him a peck on the lips.

"Rose Mazur." I heard my name. I stand up and walk towards the nurse who called my name. Dimitri came with me and put his arm around my waist. The nurse took us towards a room and told me to sit on the bed. Dimitri grabs a chair and sat next to me holding my hand. I gave him a small smile.

The doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Mazur I'm Dr. Galvan." The doctor introduces himself.

"Hello." I told him.

"So you wanted to see if your pregnant." He asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay well lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants." I did what he told me to do.

"This is going to be cold at first." He told me while putting this blue gel on my stomach. I shivered because it was cold. He out this wond thing on my stomach moving it around and typing things on the computer.

"Congratulations. Your about 4 weeks pregnant."

**Love? Hate? Review!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Wonder where's Adrian?**

**-love**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say or do. All I knew was I'm carrying a baby. Dimitri's baby. I looked over at him, he was also in shocked.

"Well, I'll print up a picture and go get you some vitamins." Dr. Galvan left the room.

"Are you okay baby?" Dimitri spoke for the first time since we came into the room.

I didn't know if I was okay or not. All I knew was I am going to raise this baby with so much love no matter what. I couldn't help and think what if he didn't want this baby?

"Dimitri do you want this baby?" I was nervous to hear what his answer was.

"I want you and this baby more than anything." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I couldn't help the smile I was forming. Dimitri was smiling the smile that was so rare from him. I love that smile so much.

I jump on him hugging him tightly and he responded by hugging me back.

"Were going to have a baby." I said excitedly. No one was going to ruin this moment for me.

"God I love you so much Roza and our baby." Dimitri said while leaning his head on the crook of my neck.

"I love you too babe." I got back on my feet while putting my hands on my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my child in there. I heard my stomach growled loudly. I was so embarrassed so I blushed a deep red. Dimitri laughed when he heard my stomach growling but stops once he saw I was on the verge of tears. Damn these hormones.

"Baby I'm sorry please don't cry." He said apologetically.

"I forgive you." I said. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's go feed you and the baby." He took my hand and led me to the door.

We went to the front desk and picked up the vitamins and pictures. I couldn't help but looked at my baby.

We made our way to Dimitri's car. Once we go in we drove to McDonalds.

"What do you want babe?" Dimitri asked. I thought about what I was craving for.

"I want a large coke and two cheeseburgers with fries. Also a small mcflurry." Nodding my head confident with what I order.

Dimitri's jaw drop.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow it's just that's a lot of food for one person." He said.

"I'm eating for two remember." I told him rubbing my stomach even if I don't have a bump yet.

"Oh yeah." Was all he said. I rolled my eyes at him. Dimitri orders my food also ordering him a cheeseburger. We got our food and headed home. But I couldn't wait to eat the food sp I started eating it on the way. I finished a cheeseburger and my ice-cream.

Dimitri was laughing at me because I spill some ice cream on my tank top. I was so angry.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY." I told him angrily. I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him staring out the window.

"I'm sorry babe." Dimitri said while still chuckling. I ignore him. We turned down our block and I saw a car on my drive way. I knew that car from anywhere.

"Dimitri stop the car." I told him as quick as I can.

He stopped instantly. "What's wrong?"

"My dad is here." I told him.

"What do you mean your dad is here? You said he will be gone for a few days." Dimitri was getting worried. But I knew I had to tell my parents I'm pregnant.

"Dimitri I'll walk from here. I had to tell him alone." I said. His expression looked confused but then he got what I was meaning. His expression turned into anger.

"No, Rose you should not tell him alone. I should be there with you." He told me angrily.

"No Dimitri I have to do this on my own."

"No you will not!" Dimitri yelled. I stared at him in shock.

"Dimitri you are taking this out of control." I told him angrily.

"I am not taking this out of control. I'm just trying to go with my girlfriend."

I couldn't believe he was yelling at me. For me wanting to do this on my own. He needed to understand but he doesn't. That is what hurts the most. I turned towards him with tears in my eyes.

"When you learned how to control yourself, you know where to find me." I told him while getting out of the car. Once I slam the door he sped off not knowing where he was going. I couldn't believe he did that to me. I started walking towards the house and saw Christian waiting for me. Once he saw ne he ran down to me giving me a hug.

"Dad is home and I couldn't reach you. So are you or not?" he asked.

I nodded my head to tell him yes. "I'm almost four weeks."

"Wow I'm going to be an uncle. This is going to be fun." He smirked. I smack his arm playfully.

I sighed knew what I had to do. "I'm going to talk to mom and dad." I told him.

Christian nodded his head. "Okay. We'll meet you in the studio after." He walked towards his car. Once he was in he drove off. I turned around and headed inside the house making my way towards the kitchen.

"Were have you been Rose." My mom Janine asked. She was sitting on the table with my dad.

"The doctors. I thought you will be gone for a few days." I told them.

"We had to take care of some business here. Why were you at the doctors? Are you feeling well baby?" My mom was always so caring. I took a seat across from them.

"I have some news for you's." I told them while playing with my hands.

"What is it?" Abe said.

"No . . . please say you are not thinking of what I'm thinking of." She begged me. I couldn't look at her. I nodded my head to let her know that it is that. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Why is nobody telling me what is going on." Abe said.

"Honey she's trying to tell us that she is pregnant." My mom said softly.

"WHAT!" Abe yelled and I flinch.

"Who is the father Rosemarie." He asked me angrily.

"The father is Dimitri baba." I said looking up to meet his blazing eyes.

He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Listen I did not mean for this to happened. But I cannot go back now. I want to have this baby more than anything dad. But I cannot do this alone. The baby will need its father I do not want he or she grow up without him. Please give him a chance. Please." I begged him. Even though me and Dimitri got into an argument that will never break us. I would always love him. But it is true the baby will need its father.

"Look what he did to you Rose. He knocked you up." My dad practically telling me he is not good enough for me.

"I love him. You don't even know him." I told him while tears keep running down my cheek.

"Baby let me speak to your father alone. Go wait upstairs." My mom said. I nodded my head. I got up from where I was sitting and walk to my room. I got my iPod and lay on my bed putting some music on. While listening to music I felt someone tap me. I looked up and saw it was my dad.

"Come on were going to be late." He said. I walked out my room with him. We walked down the stairs and ran into my mom she gave me a small smile then walked off.

We made it to Abe's and Pavel was driving. God he is such a dick.

The car ride was silent the whole time. No one spoke or anything. We got to the studio and everyone was there already except Dimitri. I gave a sighed. I knew he probably was still mad.

"Okay sis, you know what to do."Christian said. I nodded my head at him and walked in the booth. I saw that my dad was standing right outside the window looking at me. The music started. I gave all I had into the song. **(A/N video on profile. Rose acts the same way in the studio.)**

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning to find release<em>

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<em>

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<em>

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own_

I saw my dad was talking to someone on the phone.__

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside  
>Someone I thought had died so long ago<br>Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside on words<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<em>

I notice Dimitri coming in and was listening to me sing. __

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<em>

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own_

_I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but I will complete<em>

Abe told something to Dimitri and I wanted to know what that was I needed to know. Dimitri smiled at him and walked away. Where did he go? __

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own, my own_

Once I was finished everyone gave their cheers but I ignore them I wanted to speak to Dimitri but I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard the door open from the booth and saw Dimitri coming in. he walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my face softly and gave me a passionate kiss.

Dimitri broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you." He said.

**Love? Hate? Was it bad?**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Want another chapter up I need at least 10 reviews!**

**Songs: Beyonce - listen**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry about what happened." I told him. Tears started to form in my eyes. Dimitri noticed.

"No babe, it was not your fault. Please don't cry baby. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I lost control." He apologized. I put my hand on his cheek rubbing it softly while he leaned in.

"I forgive you." I told him looking into his eyes. I gave him a soft kiss. I forgot that we were not alone. We broke apart once we heard an 'aww.' I turned around and face everyone.

"That was so cute." Lissa and Mia said at the same time. I had to laugh at that. In the corner of my eye I saw my dad smiling which made me smile. I'll have to ask Dimitri later on about what he said.

"Should we tell them?" Dimitri asked. I nodded my head. I got out of the booth with Dimitri following me. I stopped in front of our friends and Dimitri wraps his arms around my stomach.

"So . . . um . . . today I found out I'm about four weeks pregnant." I told them nervously.

Mia and Lissa squealed so loudly my ears hurt. They ran towards me and Dimitri hugging us tightly.

"Congrats guys! Oh my god rose, we have to go shopping for baby things!" Lissa exclaimed. Typical Lissa.

"Whoa Liss calm down we have a long time to do that." I told her.

"Fine." But I am going to spoil that baby no matter what. Anyways let's go celebrate tonight." She said excitedly.

Everyone agreed to go.

Eddie came up and gave Dimitri a man hug congratulating him. Then he came over to me and gave me hug.

"Mason would've been happy for you." He gave me a small sad smile.

"I know." I said while giving him another hug. Once we were separated we walked back towards the group.

"Rose that was unbelievable." Christian said.

"Thanks."

"No I mean it. We all know you are an amazing singer. But wow, we didn't know you had that strong of a voice." Christian said in an awed voice.

Everyone agreed with him. Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Told you, you are special." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks everyone that means a lot." I smiled at them.

"Dimitri I would like you to record a song on your own with your own words." Abe said.

"No problem sir. I have a perfect song to do." Dimitri said. I looked at him confused. He smiled down on me and gave me a peck on the lips before going into the booth. While he went to set up I went over to Abe and hug him.

"Thank you so much baba. You have no idea how much this means to me." I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know kiz. I'm giving him a chance. But the child will need their father in their life." He told me sincerely.

I smiled at him and put a hand on my stomach. "I know."

He saw that I put my hand on my stomach and smiled down at me.

"I can't believe your making me be a grandpa already." He muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear but I did anyways. I laughed while walking away. I took a seat next to Lissa and Mia.

"I can't believe you are going to be a mom Rose." Mia said.

"But it's exciting!" Lissa said happily.

"I know guys. I'm just happy that you guys are still here for me." I told them honestly. I was afraid on what they would think of me. I knew I couldn't take it if they were disgusted or anything.

"We would always be here never forget that. Anyways do you know what you would want to have Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I thought about that but yeah I know. I want a boy. But if it is a girl I'll be fine with it." I told them honestly.

"What about Dimitri?" asked mia.

"I'm not sure. We haven't even told his mom yet. We are going to after this though." I said.

"Guys quiet! Dimitri is going to start." Christian said I turned to Dimitri and saw him putting his headphones.

"Ready D?" asked Christian. Dimitri nodded his head. The beat started out as he started to sing.

"_This is for you baby . . . "he sang._

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_ooh it's somethin' about  
>Just somethin about the way she move<br>I cant figure it out  
>there's somethin about her<em>

_said ooh its somethin about  
>kinda woman that want you but dont need you<br>hey i cant figure it out  
>there's something about her<em>

_cause she walk like a boss  
>talk like a boss<br>manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
>shes fly effortlessly<em>

_and she move like a boss  
>do what a boss do<br>she got me thinkin about getting involved  
>thats the kinda girl i need oh<em>

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>wont you come and spend a little time?<em>

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>ooh the way we shine<br>miss independent yeah_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_ooh there's somethin about  
>kinda woman that can do for herself<br>i look at her and it makes me proud  
>theres somethin about her<em>

_theres somethin oh so sexy about  
>kinda woman that dont even need my help<br>she said she got it she got it no doubt  
>there's something about her<em>

_cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
>car and a crib she bout to pay em both off<br>and her bills are paid on time_

_she made for a boss, only a boss  
>anything less she tellin them to get lost<br>thats the girl thats on my mind_

Dimitri sang into my eyes.__

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>wont you come and spend a little time?<em>

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>ooh the way we shine<br>miss independent yeah_

I couldn't help the smile was forming on my lips.__

_mmm her favorite thing to say  
>dont worry i got it<br>mmm and everything she got  
>best believe she bought it<em>

_mmm she gon' steal my heart  
>aint no doubt about it<br>girl you're everything i need  
>said you're everything i need<em>

_yeah yeah  
>yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>wont you come and spend a little time?<em>

_she got her own thing  
>thats why i love her<br>miss independent  
>ooh the way we shine<br>miss independent yeah_

_miss independent  
>thats why i love her<em>

Once he was finished everyone clapped at him even my dad did. Dimitri made his way out of the booth. I ran up to him and jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too baby." Giving me a kiss on my cheek while setting me back on my feet.

Everyone congratulate Dimitri and started to pack up and leave.

"I'm hungry." Dimitri looked at me in shocked.

"But you just ate." He said.

"I didn't finish my food remember and that was like three hours ago." I told him.

"Hey D did you forget she's a big fat ass." Christian smirked.

"Ha-ha funny pyro. I am not a fat ass." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes you are."

"Are not.'

"Are too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha-ha dumbass thank you for admitting I am not fat." I laughed at him while he glared at me.

"Kids enough." Abe said.

"We are not kids." We said at the same time while we are glaring at each other.

"Then stop acting like ones." Abe order us.

"Yes dad." We said.

"Okay. Dimitri and kiz let's go." Abe said.

"Dad can me and Dimitri walk home. It's not that far of a walk. We just want to spend some time together for a bit." I told him.

"That's fine kiz." Abe walked out the studio.

I walked back towards the group. I checked the time and it was eight o'clock.

"Okay everyone we'll meet at the club at ten. How's that?" I asked.

They all agreed to it. once everything was finish me and Dimitri headed out hand and hand. We walked in a comfortable silence. Like we didn't need to even talk we already know what we feel.

"How about tomorrow we tell my family." Dimitri said.

"Yeah that's good. Dimitri what would you like to have?" I asked.

"Hmm . . . I would like to have a girl." He said.

"Why?"

"She can be daddy's little girl." He smiled down at me and out an arm around my shoulder. I saw and alley up ahead and knew if we take that we would get to the house faster.

"Babe let's cut through this alley here it'll be faster." I said. He agreed and we started to walk in the alley. I saw a figure up a head. All I can see was the guys back. He was tall but not as tall as Dimitri. For some reason I didn't feel right right now.

The man turned around and I instantly froze. Dimitri had a confuse look on his face. He turned to look at the man and he got tense.

"Hello little one." Adrian said giving me one of his creepy smiles.

"Adrian leave now." Dimitri said in the coldest voice I ever heard him speak. How did he know this was Adrian?

"How did you –"I was cut off.

"Oh he knows me don't you brother."

**What you guys think?**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Review!**

**Songs: ne-yo – miss independent**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I couldn't believe it, no this couldn't be happening. I moved out of Dimitri's embraced.

"He didn't tell you huh?" Adrian said while taking a step closer to me.

"Adrian you better stay the fuck away from her!" Dimitri yelled. Adrian ignores him and took another step forward while I take a step back and bumped into the brick wall. I was so scared. There was no way to express my feelings.

Dimitri took another step forward. I looked at him and all I can see is pain in his eyes. I took a step away from him. I shouldn't have done that because now I'm closer to Adrian.

"Rose I am not going to hurt you. Please trust me. For our baby sake." Dimitri begged. I looked into his eyes and only seeing the truth. I knew I had to protect our baby and get away from Adrian. I took a step towards Dimitri but didn't get far. Adrian grabbed me by the waist and pulls me back towards him.

"Now, now little one where do you think you are going?" he whispered coldly in my ear.

"Adrian please let me go." I told him while trying to get out of his arms.

"I don't think I can we have some unfinished business." Grabbing me by the neck tightly. I groaned in pain.

"Adrian let her go now!" Dimitri said coldly. From the corner of my eye I saw that his fist was clench tightly.

"You know what brother, I don't think I will let her go." Adrian said. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. I was in shock.

"She is fun to play with, don't you think so?" Adrian pulled my hair tightly. I closed my eye as the pain came to me. The next think I knew I was pushed against the wall hard. Losing my balance I fell on the ground with my head hitting first. I clutch my head tightly as the pain came worst. I felt some on my hand that was hot and sticky. It was also on my head. I lifted my hand and open my eyes to see blood. I kept hearing grunts. But I ignore them. I tried to sit up but the pain was too painful. After a few more tries I manage to sit up. I started to see black spots behind my eyes. The last thing I remember I was being lifter off the ground before the darkness took over.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up with my head pounding in pain. I put my hand on my forehead trying to remember what happened last night. It all came back to me. Adrian and Dimitri are brothers. No they look nothing s alike though.

I sat up and brought my knees towards my chest as tears ran down my cheek. I didn't notice that someone else was in my room. I saw the figure sitting on the chair and notice it was Dimitri watching me quietly. I also notice he had a cut above his eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern. I could see his eye's held pain. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry." He barely whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me." I told him. That was what hurt the most. I told him everything and he acted like he didn't know who he was.

"I wanted to protect you." That raised up my anger.

"You wanted to protect me. I told you everything Dimitri every fucking thing that prick did to me. I love you. I'm having your child. You could've at least told me. But no you wanted to protect me. You were acting as if you didn't know him, but you did all along." I couldn't even look at him.

"I'm doing everything I can. You do not know what he is capable of. I'm trying to be here to protect you!" He was losing his control now. I heard someone knocking on the door and in came in Christian.

"What's going on in here?" Christian asked. Once he saw I was awake he came over to me hugging me.

"Glad your okay." He said.

"I'm not okay." I said in a whispered.

"Dimitri what's wrong with her?" Christian asked.

"She found out the truth." Dimitri said. I can tell this was hurting him but it was hurting me more. Wait, did Christian knew?

"You know." I told Christian coldly.

"Yes." He said in a whispered.

"Get out." I said.

"Ro -" I cut him off.

"Get out. Now!" I yelled. Christian and Dimitri walked out the room. Once the door was shot I collapse on the bed. I grab my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling depressed. I just couldn't believe the people I love so much has been lying to me this entire time. I started to feel nauseous, and then I ran to the bathroom puking my guts out. This pregnancy is going to take the hell out of me. Once I was finished I brushed my teeth and check what time it was.

I'm supposed to be at the studio in two hours. I really didn't want to go but I knew I'll have too. I walked back into the bathroom and removed the clothes I wore yesterday. I walked into the warm shower and let out all my stress.

I couldn't help but think back to what Dimitri had said, _"I wanted to protect you."_ What did he mean by that? I knew I had to let him speak and hear him out but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of everything now. I knew with no doubt that Dimitri will protect me no matter what happens.

The water had turn cold and I know it was time to get out. I got out of the shower and got dress into shorts and one of Dimitri's shirts. I put on my sandals and put my hair in a messy bun. I checked the time again and saw that I was a half an hour late. I made my way of the room and down the stairs. I grabbed my keys off the counter and made my way to my baby. I got in and drove off towards the studio.

Once I parked I got out of the car and make my way in the building. I walk in the studio and saw Dimitri had started to sing. I looked into his eyes and knew that this song is about me.

_Oooo oooo oooo  
>Oooo oooo ummm<em>

_She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking  
>Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)<br>And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
>all that that means is neither of us are listening,<br>and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting_

_So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
>nothing, (crying for)<br>nothing, (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
>nothing,<br>it should be nothing  
>to a love like what we got oh baby<em>

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
>But baby can we make up now<br>cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
>girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
>no I don't want to go to bed mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

_Umm  
>and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing<br>(asking questions like you already know)  
>hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing<br>(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
>We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,<br>so what the hell do we do now?_

_So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
>nothing, (crying for)<br>nothing... (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing,  
>nothing,<br>it should be nothing  
>to a love like what we got oh baby<em>

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
>But baby can we make up now<br>cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
>girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
>no I don't want to go to bed mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

_Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
>And just how good it's gonna be<br>We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep..._

_Baby we're gonna be..._

_Yah... Baby..._

_ohhhh...ohhhh_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
>But baby can we make up now<br>cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
>girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
>no I don't want to go to bed mad at you<br>and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)_

Dimitri looked at me and I looked back. I can see hurt and love in his eyes. I needed to speak to him.

I walked over towards Christian and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He returned the hug.

"It's okay it was my fault." He said.

I shook my head. "No it's not. Is it alright if I take Dimitri for we can talk?" I asked.

"Sure we were just going to get the girls and Eddie to do a song." He said.

"Thanks sparky." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I turned away and walk towards Dimitri.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Good because I'm starving." I said while rubbing my stomach.

He laughed god I love his laugh so much. "You always are Roza."

I smiled at him and he returns the smile. We made our way out of the studio and towards my car. We drove to a little Italian restaurant.

Once we took our seats I decided it was time to talk.

"Can you tell me everything." I asked. Hoping he would.

He took a deep breath. "Adrian is my half brother. My father's son. My dad used to beat my mom badly and would also hit my sister's until I ended it."

"How did you end it?" I asked.

"One day my mom wasn't home but me and my sister's were. He tried to take advantage of my sister Karolina; I took him off her and beat the crap out of him. Ever since that day I haven't seen him. Adrian was living with us at the time but things started to happen to. He never touched my sisters but other girls yes. One girl particular he was interested in. When you see her she would have bruises on her face. We all knew it was Adrian but no one did anything about it. Until one day he left and no one knew where he went and the girl went missing. About a week after he was gone they found her body."

Once he said that I was frozen. I knew Adrian wanted to hurt me. But he wanted to kill me? I finally put the pieces together. Dimitri wanted to protect me for he won't get to me. I was about to speak but the waitress came over and took our orders. Once she was gone I decided to speak.

"Is that why you wanted to protect me? Your afraid that he will get to me?" I said.

"Yes. He would do anything just to get to you. That's I wanted to protect you." He said sincerely. I got up from where I was sitting and went over to him planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry for everything I trust you with my life." I told him looking into his eyes for he can know I'm telling the truth.

"I'm sorry too baby. But I want you to know I will protect you with my life." He told me. I bend down and gave him a passionate kiss.

**What you guys think? Let me know to make it better!**

**Review if you want another chapter!**

**-love**

**Songs: ne yo - mad**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It's been four months since Dimitri told me he would protect me. He has been by my side ever since. I also haven't heard anything from Adrian, but I can't help and think about what if he would find me. What would happen? I believe Dimitri when he tells me that he is going to protect me and our baby with his life. I couldn't help but be scared still. I still haven't told my yet but I am going to tell them when they get here in a few days.

My parents let Dimitri move in with us for he can be by side during the pregnancy. I am about five months and I already feel like a whale. Dimitri tells me that I look beautiful and the pregnancy gives me a glow. Yeah right. I am happy that the morning sickness went away because that was a real bitch.

Today I have a doctor's appointment and I am excited because I can find out the sex of our baby. I want a boy but Dimitri wants a girl. I have a feeling that it'll be a boy; I don't know why I guess it's a mother's instinct.

Dimitri was in the shower while I was getting ready. None of my pants fit me anymore so lately I have been wearing Dimitri's basketball shorts and a tank top. I remember the first time they stop fitting I cried because I was getting fat.

I was fixing my hair until I felt arms around my waist. I turned around to see it was Dimitri.

"Ready babe?" he asked while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded my head eagerly. Dimitri chuckled.

"What?" I gave him a glare.

"Nothing baby I just like seeing you happy." He took my hand and we started to walk out our room.

"Of course I'm happy. We can see what this little will be." I said while rubbing my baby.

"I am too." He gave me one of his rare smiles that you can die for.

We made our way towards the kitchen because I wanted a chocolate bar. That's what I have been craving the most lately. We found Christian in the kitchen eating. Dimitri went to talk to him while I walk towards the cabinet that has my chocolate bars in it. I open it up and found it empty. Now I'm pissed. I open up every cabinet to find my chocolate and couldn't find any.

"Who took my chocolate!" I yelled. I faced the boys and I saw Christian hiding something. On the table I saw a wrapper. He was eating my chocolate!

"You ate my fucking chocolate!" tears started to spill out of my eyes. Damn hormones. Dimitri came over and holds me in his embraced while whispering soothing things.

"Baby we can get you more chocolate on the way back." Dimitri said. I nodded my head before we turn to walk away I gave Christian a deadliest glare. He would know I am not done with him yet.

I let Dimitri dragged me out of the house and towards the car. Once we were in we made our way to the doctors. I was so excited and I was jumping up and done my seat forgetting what happened back at my house.

We made it to the doctors and Dimitri helped me out of the car. We walk hand in hand while we went to the front desk.

I stop and spoke with the girl who looked about my age and she was checking out Dimitri. Oh hell no! No one checks out my man.

"Can I help you?" the girl said in a flirty voice. I knew she was talking to Dimitri but Dimitri didn't pay attention to her. He is hand on my belly and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah you can we have a appointment." He told you the girl while giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Name?" She glared at me. Well at least she tried to. I smirked at her.

"Mazur." I said.

She looked taken back. "As in Rose Mazur?" I nodded my head.

"You have an amazing voice." She said. I can tell she was faking it.

"And what's your name?" she leaned on the counter trying to show some cleavage to Dimitri. He looked annoyed.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. Now can you stop trying to flirt, I with my girlfriend and she is having my baby. Can we see our doctor or not?"

Once again I smirked at her and she looked pissed off.

"Yes step right in." She said angrily.

Dimitri put his arm around my shoulder and made our way through the door towards the room where I will see the doctor.

The nurse came in and checked my weight and all of that. She told me to unbuckle my pants and pull my shirt up. Once I was finished Dr. Galvan walked in.

"Hello Rose." He said giving me a smile. Dr. Galvan was indeed cute so I gave him one of my famous smiles.

"Hey." I said.

"How is the whole thing going? Any more sickness or any pain?" He asked while seeing what the nurse wrote.

"No not at all." I said.

"That's good well let's get you to lie down and see what this baby is going to be." He said. I lay myself down and Dimitri was holding my hand sitting next to me. He put the cold gel on me and I shivered. I smiled widely because I was hearing our baby's heartbeat.

"Looks like you are having a . . ."

**Is it a boy or girl? **

**I'm so sorry it is so short but I have to study for my finals and I've been busy a lot too. I promised once finals are over the chapters will be longer and frequent. **

**I hope I get more reviews!**

**-love**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Looks like you are having a boy. Congratulations." Once Dr. Galvan said those words I was so happy. I couldn't even explain it. I looked over at Dimitri and he looks happy as well. I knew he wanted a girl but he would still treat this baby with love no matter what.

Dimitri leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on my lips while smiling his breathtaking smile. I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips.

"Rose you are able to leave once we finished talking?" Dr. Galvan said. I nodded my head but I was still hungry because my stomach was growling. The guys heard so they started laughing.

"I'll go get you something babe." Dimitri gave me a peck before walking out the door. Once he was out I turned and face the doctor and I really looked at him. He looked like he was in his early twenties but wow was he handsome for a doctor. He was a bit shorter than Dimitri. He had brown hair and a tanned body. Wow. I didn't notice I was staring until I looked up to him. But he was staring right back at me.

"So what's up doc?" I asked. He chuckled and put a chair by the bed.

"Well since your five months pregnant you have to be careful on what you will do. Your appointments are going to be frequent soon. Like today is your second appointment in two months you are going to come in every two weeks to make sure the little one is well." He told me. I nodded my head. At that time Dimitri came in with some chocolate donuts. He came and sat right next to me while holding my hand. He glared at the doctor for some reason. I don't know.

"While your stomach gets bigger it is going to be lower and that is normal. But if you have any sudden pains call me on my card." He said while giving me his card with his number on it.

"Okay thank you." I said.

"No problem. You're free to go now." Once he said that I grabbed the donuts from Dimitri and took his hand walking out the door. We passed the girl in the front desk and she was glaring at me while we walked out the building. I was eating my donuts while walking towards the car. By the time I was in the car I had finished my three donuts.

Dimitri looked at me in shocked. "You finished the three donuts already?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I was rubbing my stomach. I was so happy we are having a boy, but now we have to come up with names.

"Are you sad we aren't going to have a girl?" I asked him.

"No. I'm happy we are having a boy. No matter if we have a boy or a girl I would love them equally." He told me honestly. We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable. Once he parked in his drive way we made our way out of the car.

"Let's spend the night at your house tonight?" I asked Dimitri.

"Sure babe." He took my hand leading me into his home. He led me towards the kitchen where everyone was at. His family was happy for us that I was pregnant.

"Hey." We said at the same time.

"Hi Roza. Oh my god you are getting bigger. How was the doctor's appointment?" Olena said while rubbing my stomach.

"It went great. They said that the baby is healthy and we found out what we are having." I said smiling. That got all of their attention. Viktoria squealed.

"Oh my god! What are you going to have?" she asked. I turned towards Dimitri and he was looking back at me.

We faced his family, "A boy." We said at the same time. All of the sisters squealed and I have to laugh it was pretty funny. They all came and gave us a hug congratulating us.

"Mama Roza and I are spending the night here. Is that fine?" Dimitri asked.

"Nonsense Dimka you don't have to ask this is your house too." Olena smiled at us.

Viktoria came over towards me.

"Hey Rose can you sing us a song. It was so long since we heard you sing please?" She asked.

I sigh, "Yeah sure." I said while walking towards their music room. I went by the piano and Viktoria came and sat next to me. The whole family was in the room and around the piano. I placed my fingers on the piano and started to play softly then I started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em>

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>

_I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

_Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

I finished the song with a few more notes of the piano. Once the music fades away I turn to everyone and they all were smiling.

"That was beautiful Roza." Sonya said. Everyone agreed with her. Dimitri came over and gave me a soft kiss.

"Was that about me?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head.

"I love you baby." He said while giving me a kiss. When we finished I was thinking that I never heard Viktoria sing?

"Hey vik would you like to sing a song with me?" I asked. Her face turned into horror.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I never sang in front of anyone and don't know how to." She said while looking down at the ground.

"Well I'll show you it's not hard and I'm positive you got a great voice. Can you please sing with me?" I asked giving her my puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "Okay but I don't know any of your songs." She said.

"Don't worry about it just listen to your heart." I said while smiling.

"Hey babe can you do the electric guitar for me since I can't really hold it." I asked Dimitri.

"Sure babe." He made his way over towards the guitar and picks it up. I told him how to start it. He started playing and I went first.

(_Rose, __**Viktoria, **_both)

_Oh no  
>Don't go changing<br>That's what you told me from the start  
>Thought you where something different<br>That's when it all just fell apart  
>Like you're so perfect<br>And I can't measure up  
>Well I'm not perfect<br>Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<br>_  
><em>_**It's not like I need somebody  
>Telling me where I should go at night<br>Don't worry you'll find somebody  
>Someone to tell how to live their life<br>Cause your so perfect  
>And no one measures up<br>Yeah all by yourself**__  
><em>_**You're all messed up**___

I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<br>_  
><em>Now wait a minute  
>Because of you<br>I never knew all the things that I had  
>Hey don't u get it<br>I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
>Cause this is my life<p>

I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<br>_  
><em>But now I see  
>I don't wanna pretend<br>So this is the end of you and me  
>Cause the girl that you want<br>she was tearing us apart  
>Cause she's everything<br>Everything I'm not

Everyone was staring at Viktoria with their mouths open.

"Stop looking at me." She said all embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Vik they are staring at you because you have an amazing voice." I told her honestly. Everyone agreed with me.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to have my agent call you about a record deal." I told her. She stared at me eyes wide open.

"What!" she yelled.

"You have an amazing voice and your voice needs to be heard." It was true her voice was amazing.

"I don't know what to say thank you!" She gave me a tight hug but not too tight because of the baby.

"Your welcome." I told her. Everyone went to go and hug her. They were all happy for her. I couldn't help but smile at them. I felt arms wrapped around me and look to see it was Dimitri.

"That was really nice of you Roza." He said while smiling at me.

"I just want to make her happy and I knew it would." I told him.

"Go and celebrate with them." I told him while pushing him towards them. He didn't argue and went over to give his sister a hug. At that time I heard my phone ring. I went over to see who was calling and it was Lissa. I answered it.

"Hey Liss." I said. I heard crying and yelling.

"Liss what going on." I was worried now.

I couldn't hear a thing she was saying because she was crying uncontrollably.

"Lissa slowed down. Tell me what's going on?"

"Christian was shot!" once I heard that I dropped the phone.

**Review!**

**Songs: beyonce –halo**

**The veronicas –everything I'm not**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I dropped the phone and I wasn't able to move. I just didn't understand how this can happen. Christen hasn't done anything wrong to anyone so who would do this? There was only one person I can think about who would do this. Adrian. Would he really hurt the people I love just to get to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts to see Dimitri shouting my name out.

I haven't notice I was crying uncontrollably. Dimitri came over and took me in his embraced.

"Baby what happened?" Dimitri asked.

"Christian . . . .wa-as shhot . ." I was stuttering while I continue to cry. I pushed Dimitri away while I walked towards the door.

Dimitri caught up with me and took me towards his car. I got in and just wait till he took me towards the hospital.

The drive took a couple of minutes but felt like a life time. Once he park I got out as quick as I can while having this belly was pretty hard. I tried to run but mostly wobbled towards the entrance with Dimitri on my heels. We made it through the doors to the front desk.

"What room is Christian Mazur is in?" I mostly shouted.

"He is under surgery right now, so you'll have to wait in the waiting room." She told me. I couldn't help the sob that built in my throat.

Dimitri wrapped his arm on my waist pulling me towards the waiting room. Once we got there I saw Lissa, mom and dad. Mom saw me and ran towards me putting me in his embraced. We both were crying uncontrollably.

Our sobs turn in the little hiccups you get.

I went to sit by Lissa with Dimitri.

"What happened Lis?" I asked.

"We were leaving the mall when we went out we started walking towards the car until we bumped into him. Christian went up to his face and said 'stay the fuck away from my sister if you hurt her again I will kill you'. That's when Adrian said something to Christian that just made him go crazy. He punched him in the face and I tried to stop him Rose. But I couldn't stop him. I turned around to scream out for help but that's when I heard the gun shot." I had tears streaming down my face and so did Lissa. We gave each other a hug.

Once we pulled away I said, "He would make it he is strong." I said.

"I know."

"He ran off again did he?" I said in a whispered.

She nodded her head. I broke down crying again knowing this is just the beginning. I won't be able to take this know everyone I love is in danger because of me.

"Who is she talking about?" Abe asked.

"Adrian."

Dimitri took me into his arms whispering that everything would be alright. But I knew the truth everything won't be until he gets what he wants.

"What does Adrian have to do with this." Abe said.

"That's for her to tell you." Lissa said.

"Mr. Mazur family?" we heard. We all stand up and walk towards the doctor that called us.

"Hi I'm Dr. Lopez. Your son has been shot in the chest and we took him to surgery to get the bullet out before it would cause anymore damage. It was in very deep but we manage to get it out. He has suffered a lot of blood loss but he is progressing very well with the transfusion we gave him." He said.

"When can we see him?" My mom asked.

"Tomorrow would be best to let him rest tonight." We all nodded our heads. I still wasn't able to move.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri said softly. I nodded my head and let him take me towards the car.

On the way I kept rubbing my stomach scared for my baby. I don't want anything happen to him. Dimitri stopped the car in front of the house.

"I won't let him get close to you two. I promised." He said while looking into my eyes.

"I know." I said.

Dimitri came around the car and helps me out. We walked towards my house and walk in.

"Rose come to the kitchen." I heard Abe said. We made our way towards to the kitchen and saw my parents sitting there waiting for me.

"Can you please explain to us what Adrian has to do with this?" I took a seat in front of my parents and explain the whole story to them. Their expression was what I did not expect. My mom was balling her eyes out and my dad was so pissed I never seen before.

Mom came over and hugs me so tightly. "I'm so sorry baby; I never knew this was happening I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom." I said.

"What do you have to do with this boy." Abe said towards Dimitri.

"Dad Adrian is his half brother and he told me everything." I said while tears stream down my face.

"What did he tell you?" Abe asked.

"I wasn't the first one that this happened to." I said in a whispered but they still heard me.

My mom spoke up first.

"What do you mean? What does he want?"

"He wants me dead."

**What is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next?**

**I need more reviews for next chapter!**

**-love**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It's been three months since Christian was shot. I haven't heard nor seen Adrian, and nothing has been happening. Today Christian is being release from the hospital. His recovery was going along well but he'll need bed rest. I wasn't allowed to go to the hospital since I'm due any minute now. The doctor said I should be staying home until I give birth. Which I can't wait because I'm the size of a whale, this little man has been kicking me hard.

I was taking a shower to get ready for the day.

I was thinking about what my father has been doing since I told him what Adrian wanted. He has given Christian a guardian just in case but also has given me one. Pavel. Great.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I felt two arms around my waist. I knew it was Dimitri just by the smell of his aftershave. I leaned against his back and relax letting the warm water hit us. It was then I just notice that Dimitri is here, but he went with them to pick up Christian.

"Christian is here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is in his room sleeping."

"What are you going to do today?" asked Dimitri.

"I think I just want to hang out with Lissa for a bit then we all can hang out with Christian. Is that okay?"

"Yeah baby that is fine. I'm going to go talk to my family a bit then come right back. How's the baby doing?" Dimitri asked.

"He's been kicking a lot. But fine. Let's get out already I'm cold." I said.

He nodded and helped me out. Dimitri has been helping me out with everything, which I am thankful of.

Once we were dress we went down stairs and saw that Lissa was here.

"Wow Rose you keep on getting more bigger." She said with an amused smile.

I groaned. "Don't remind me." I heard some footsteps and turned around to see Christian there. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Aw Rosie Posie no need to cry." He said while walking over to me. I gave him a soft hug to make sure I don't hurt him and a kiss on the cheek. I also playfully smacked his arm for calling me that name when he knew I don't like it.

"I'm happy to see you." I said while smiling.

"Me too sis."

"But it is true you are getting bigger, how is the little man is doing?" he asked.

"He is kicking wanting to get out I guess." I said while rubbing my big belly.

"He is going to be just like his daddy." Dimitri said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah he is. Do you have any names for him yet?" Lissa asked while being in Christian embraced.

I nodded, "Yeah we already have a name for him?"

"Really what is it?" Christian asked.

I shook my head.

"Were not telling anyone until he is born." Dimitri said.

"Fine." Christian and Lissa said at the same time.

"Babe I'll be back in a bit. Have fun with Lissa." Dimitri said while giving me a kiss.

"Bye." I said while seeing Dimitri walking out the door. I turned and faced the couple making out.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" I yelled while covering my eyes.

"Please Rose you are going to give birth any second now, so you aren't no virgin." Christian said while laughing. Like the grown up I am I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Shut it fire crotch. Lis lets go to my room." I said. She nodded her head and gave Christian a kiss. We made our way towards my room.

Once we were in there we just started talking.

"Can you believe that no one wants to record Tasha now?" Lissa said.

"Yeah I can. I mean come on she fucking sucks at singing Liss. Plus she tried to lip sing before."

"Yeah I know." She said.

"Hey have you written a song or no?" she asked.

"Yeah I have actually." I said.

"What is it about?"

"About like guys hurting girls, breaking their hearts and not even caring what they did." I said.

"What made you write a song about that?" she asked curiously.

"Dimitri and I had a argument." I said.

"Oh. Well let's hear it." she said. I nodded my head and went to grab my electric piano and started to play softly.

_i know i can't take one more step towards you  
>cause all thats waiting is regret<br>don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore  
>you lost the love i loved the most<em>

_i learned to live, half alive  
>and now you want me one more time<em>

_who do you think you are?  
>runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting a jar of hearts  
>tearing love apart<br>you're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>don't come back for me  
>who do you think you are?<em>

_i hear you're asking all around  
>if i am anywhere to be found<br>but i have grown too strong  
>to ever fall back in your arms<em>

_ive learned to live, half alive  
>and now you want me one more time<em>

_who do you think you are?  
>runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting a jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<br>you're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>don't come back for me  
>who do you think you are?<em>

_it took so long just to feel alright  
>remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>i wish i had missed the first time that we kissed  
>cause you broke all your promises<br>and now you're back  
>you don't get to get me back<br>.com/jar_of_hearts_lyrics_christina__

_who do you think you are?  
>running around leaving scars<br>collecting a jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<br>you're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>so don't come back for me  
>dont come back at all<em>

_x2_

_who do you think you are?  
>who do you think you are?<br>who do you think you are?_

Lissa was in awed.

"Wow that was really good Rose." She said. I just kept on looking at her.

"Rose." I stayed silent.

"Rose why are you looking at me like that?" Lissa asked confused.

"My water broke."

**Love or hate? I'm so sorry I haven't updated my computer broken down and just started working. **

**I need more reviews if you want the next chapter!**

**-love**

**Song: jar of hearts by Christina Perri**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"My water broke." I said looking at Lissa who was in shock. I put my hands on my stomach once I felt the pain. I groaned.

"What should we do?" Lissa asked still in shock. I looked at her dumb.

"Get Dimitri!" I yelled. She ran out of the room. I tried to get up but was kind of difficult to do when you are huge and in pain. Once I was up from where I was sitting I had another contraction. I bend over, holding onto to my stomach. I felt arms around me I looked up to see Dimitri standing there.

"Come on baby we need to get you to the hospital. Can you walk?" he asked while looking concern. I shook my head to tell him I can't. He lifted me up bridal style and carries me down the stairs and met with everyone else.

Once I saw my mom she rushed over me. "Baby how far is your contractions?" she asked.

"5 min." I said. She nodded her head.

"Alright, lets go everyone we need to head to the hospital now." My mom said in a serious tone.

Lissa grabbed my bag that I had packed for the hospital and everyone made their way towards the cars. I see Dimitri's family already in their cars. Abe, my mom, Dimitri and I went in one car while everyone else was in the others.

I screamed out in pain when another contraction hits. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and squeeze it to take away the pain.

"Were almost there Kiz." Abe said through the rear view mirror.

When we arrive at the hospital Dimitri helped me out and out me on a wheelchair, wheeling me into the building. I guess my parents told them what's going on because they wheel me into a delivery room. Dimitri helped me out of my clothes and into a hospital gown. Once I was dress and back in bed they hooked me up to the fluids. The only people who are staying in the delivery room are Dimitri and my mom.

Dr. Galvan walked into the room. "How are you doing Rose?" while looking at the reports from the nurses.

"I feel like I need to push." I said breathing hard while another contraction came. I screamed out in pain while Dimitri tried and comfort me.

"Lets see how much you are dilated." He said while putting on some gloves. I can tell Dimitri didn't like this one bit. I felt the doctor's fingers in and then he pulls them out.

He smiled down at me. "Who is ready to have a baby? You are fully dilated and ready to push." He said.

I couldn't help but felt nervous but then another contraction came. The doctor notice.

"I need you to push now Rose." He said. I pushed as hard as I can while screaming. It was hurting like a bitch. My mom put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Come on you can do it baby just a little more." She said.

"Rose I see the head. On the next contraction I need you to push." I nodded.

Once I felt the next one and I pushed as much as I can.

"You are never going to fucking touch me again!" I yelled at Dimitri while he was trying to help.

"The head is out Rose. In the next push the baby might be here." Dr. Galvan said.

"Come on baby you can do this. One push and he is here." Dimitri told me while grabbing my hand.

I pushed as my life has depended on it. That's when I heard the most beautiful sound of my baby's cry. I cried in happiness. Dimitri leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

The doctor returned with our baby and put him in my arms while saying congratulations.

I looked at my baby boy and he is beautiful. He looked just like Dimitri but had my eyes. I couldn't help but smile and our baby boy. Dimitri came and kisses his forehead. His face is in awed. But I know he is so happy.

"Congratulations, he is adorable." My mom told us smiling.

"He is isn't he? Hi baby I'm your mommy." I said smiling.

"He is. Hi baby I'm your daddy." Dimitri said. I looked up and saw Dimitri had his breathtaking smile. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"We did it." I said softly.

"Yes we did." Dimitri agreed. I looked down to see our baby fell asleep. He is our miracle.

"Welcome to the world Noah Mikhail Belikov." I whispered.

**Review!**

**The more reviews the faster the update.**

**Thank you all for your reviews means a lot. Also I was thinking about doing a contest of the winner for writing the best chapter for the story will be posted up. Let me know what you think!**

**-love**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It has been two days since Noah was born and today we are being release. Dimitri was out putting the things in the car while I got ready and get Noah in the car seat. Once I was in some jeans and a shirt I went over to where Noah was and picked him up.

"Lets get you ready for we can get you home." I told him while giving him a kiss on the forehead. I put him in the car seat and buckled him up while he sucks his thumb. It is so cute when he is looking at you with big brown eyes and while sucking his thumb.

I didn't know how long I was standing there looking at my son until two big strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ready to go babe." Dimitri said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, just let me get the diaper bag." I said.

I went to go get the diaper bag as I heard Dimitri said, "Hey little man." I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. Once I had the bag I made my way over to where Dimitri is.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go everyone is waiting." He said while picking up Noah. We both walked out the door towards the front desk for I can sign some release form. Once the paper work was taken care of we made our way towards the car. Dimitri put Noah in the back seat and I sat next to him, while Dimitri went to the driver's seat and started the car.

Dimitri turned on the radio and a soft melody came on. I look at Noah and started humming softly while holding his little hand. Once I saw his eyes closed and fell asleep I stopped humming and looked up to see Dimitri looking through the rear view mirror with love in his eyes.

Few minutes later we arrived at the house and got out the car. Dimitri got Noah and we made inside the house and met everyone. I went over to sit on the couch while Dimitri came over holding Noah.

"Aw he so is cute Rose!" Mia exclaimed.

"Thanks Mia." I said smiling at her.

"Man Rose looks like you're going to have a handful." Eddie said. Right after he said that Noah started crying and I glared at Eddie. I took him from Dimitri.

"Babe can you make me a bottle for I can feed him." I asked Dimitri and he nodded. I'm actually breast feeding him and using formula. I just don't want to breast feed him while everyone is here.

While Dimitri went to make a bottle I was trying to calm down Noah but he is just like me. He won't calm down until he has his food.

Dimitri came back and gave me the bottle and I gave it to Noah. He stopped crying once he had his bottle.

I turned back towards everyone looking at Noah in awed.

"So can we know now what you name my nephew?" Viktoria asked.

I nodded my head. "Noah Mikhail Belikov." I smiled down and my baby. He just finished eating so I burped him.

I heard a squeal and turned and face Lissa. I groaned. "Lissa."

"Sorry I'm just so happy that you guys are finally happy." Lissa said.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"That's a beautiful name kiz." Abe said while smiling at his grandson.

"Thanks baba." I said.

"May I hold my grandchild?" He asked. I nodded my head. I hand him to Dimitri to hand to my dad because I'm exhausted.

"Wow Rose he looks so much like Dimitri but he has your eyes." Viktoria said. I was about to say something until I heard Christian came in finishing up with his phone call. He slammed his phone shut.

"What was that about?" I asked while Dimitri put his arm around my shoulder.

"They want you to perform tomorrow. If you don't they won't let you sing there no more." Christian said. I just stared at him.

"She can't she just had our baby only two days ago. It's too early." Dimitri said.

"She has too." Christian said.

They kept on going back and forth while I zoned out. I owe it to the band to do it but I don't have any songs to sing right now. Especially on short notice.

"I'll do it." I said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"I said I'll do it but I don't know what to sing." I said.

"Ah okay we'll figure something out." Christian said. Dimitri wrapped me in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Once he pulled back he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How about you song that song you were humming to Noah in the car rude." He said.

I nodded my head. "Come on guys lets go to the music room and see how it goes. Dad would you be okay handling Noah for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure kiz." He said while taking Noah up the stairs.

We made our way towards the music room.

"Dimitri can you play the piano with the soft melody we heard in the car?" I asked. He nodded and sat on the bench. I sat next to him and started humming softly then started singing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
>Would you believe me, would you agree?<br>Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

_A Moment like this.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<br>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
>I cant believe its happening to me.<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
>Something so tender I cant explain.<br>Well I may be dreaming but til I awake._

_Can we make the dream last forever?  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.<em>

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I cant believe its happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<em>

_could this be the greatest love of all.  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.<br>So let me tell you this.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...<em>

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I cant believe its happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<em>

Once Dimitri finished playing we were all smiling until we heard the crash . . .

**Review! Remember the more reviews the faster updated.**

**-love**

**Song: a moment like this by Kelly clarkson**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once we heard the crash I was the first one running up the stairs while everyone was behind me. What I saw was the front window was broken. There was glass everywhere, but what I notice was that there was nothing to detect what had broken the window.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Dimitri.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I cannot find what had broken the window." I said. I looked around the room once more. That's when I notice Abe wasn't down here. So where is Noah? I started to panic.

"Where's Noah? Where is my baby!" I yelled. Dimitri ran to the front room and the kitchen.

"He's not down here." He said angrily. I ran up the stairs and check in the rooms. No this can't happen. My baby can't be gone. While I made it to the rooms I checked my room and found no one there and ran back to my parent's room. When I open the door I sighed in relief to find Noah and Abe surrounded by two of my father's guards.

I ran over to them and took Noah in my arms clutching him to my chest. Dimitri and the rest of the gang made it up the stairs by then. Once Dimitri saw us he came right over and took us in his arms giving a kiss on a sleepy Noah forehead.

"What happened?" I demanded my father.

"I don't exactly know right now. I came up here with Noah to put him asleep when we heard the crash. My guards surrounded us not to let anything or anyone come by while Pavel when to go check out what happened." He said. I had a gut feeling that I knew who exactly did this. But I'm just scared, scared for Noah. I don't want anything bad to him. I don't want to put him in this danger.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Pavel coming into the room.

"What happened?" Abe barked at Pavel.

"I don't know what cause this sir, or who cause it. But it looks like it was meant to give a scared and the person who cause this was gone before we even checked it out." Pavel said.

Abe nodded at him and told everyone to get rest. I gave Dimitri Noah while I went to go get change. I made it to my room and stopped. I just stared at my door that had a note on it. I reached out and grab the note and read what it said:

_See you soon._

Adrian.

I couldn't let Dimitri see this note. I know not to keep things from him but I knew he would not let me be by myself or perform tomorrow.

I scrunch up the note and throw it in the trash. I went to my dresses and put on a white tank top with black short shorts. Once I was dress I made my way towards the nursery where Dimitri just finished changing Noah. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

I grabbed Noah from Dimitri and sat down on a rocking chair getting ready to breastfeed him. I pulled down my tank and position him on my nipple while he started sucking.

I knew that I had to perform for the band even though I am exhausted. I just had Noah and I had to do a concert two days later that's too much. But the band did everything for me and if I don't do this we lose out a lot. I feel like I had to repay them somehow. They stood by me with Mason's death. Christian and Lissa especially stood there with what happened with Adrian and what still is happening. I had to do something for them.

But when I think about it, I had to do something about Adrian. If he doesn't get me he will hurt the ones I love. I can't let anything happened to Dimitri or Noah or anyone. I knew what I had to do now, but how?

I looked down and see Noah sleeping. I got up gently and put him in his crib. I walked out slowly closing the door softly behind me while taking the baby monitor with me. I walked back to my room and saw Dimitri sitting on the bed waiting for me. I went over to him sitting on his lap while his arms wrapped around me.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes until he spoke.

"I don't want anything bad happened tomorrow." He said.

"Nothing will happen. We will take Pavel and another guard of my dad's. While a few stay here with him and my mom. It will be fine." I assured him.

"I don't know Rose. I don't want you to go tomorrow you need to rest."

I turned and face him, "What do you mean you don't want me to go. I have to go." I told him.

"I don't want to you to go that's all I have to say." He told me. I can tell he was trying to keep calm about this.

I can't believe he doesn't want me to go. I have to do this. He doesn't see that I have to no matter what. I got off his lap and stand up facing him with my hands on my hip.

"I am going whether you like it or not. You have to go to." I told him. I knew I was being stubborn.

"Stop being stubborn. I am not going to go and neither are you." His patience was running out.

"You can do nothing about it."

"And what are you going to do leave Noah here. For god sakes he was just born two days ago and you're already going to go do a concert?" He shouted at me. I stared at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say is that you need to relax." He told me softly. I knew he cared about me but he still needs to know that I am going to do this.

I went over there and sat back down on him while putting my head on his shoulder.

"I need to do this for the band. They were here for me for everything I went through. If we don't do this we will lose everything we have worked for. I feel like I need to do at least this one thing for them from me." I said softly. I felt his arms around me pulling me into him more. We lay down and I put my head on his chest.

"We will do this for them. But I need you to promise me if you don't feel well or you don't feel right tell me and we will be out of there. Understand?" He said. I nodded my head too tired to speak.

"Go to sleep baby." He said while kissing my hair.

"I love you." I said while snuggling closer to him.

"I love you to Roza." I was barely able to hear it when darkness took over me.

I was getting ready for the concert today thinking about how this is all going to work out. I put on some skinny jeans with a baby blue and black corset and black pumps.

I did my make up smokey and my hair straight but then messed it up like I roll out of bed after having sex but in a sexy style. I was grateful that Dimitri got up last night with Noah letting me rest for today.

I was finishing up with the last touches when Dimitri came into the room. He was wearing a white button down shirt leaving some buttons unbutton showing off some of his chest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on some black jeans and white shoes with his hair untied.

He looked delicious.

I was staring at him for too long when I looked up I saw him smirking at me.

"Enjoying the view babe?" He said while chuckling.

"Oh yes. A lot." I said.

"Come on we have to go. Noah is with your parents." Dimitri said while giving me his arm. I gracefully took it and we made our way out the house towards the cars. Christian left to pick up Lissa and everyone else was meeting us there. While me and Dimitri took one car we had another car with some of my dad's guards following us.

When we made it to the concert we were supposed to start in 5 min when I had some ideas.

"Hey guys I want to mix this up so we are going to have some rap mix with band and everything. I want to start with Eddie singing with me first." I said. Everyone nodded and we took our places.

I ran up the stage with my microphone.

"What's up everyone!" I yelled. Everyone cheered and I smiled at them. I nodded towards the band.

The music started and I started first.

_**Rose: **__Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

_**Eddie: **__I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife  
>In my windpipe<br>I can't breathe  
>But I still fight<br>While I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right<br>It's like I'm in flight  
>High of a love<br>Drunk from the hate  
>It's like I'm huffing paint<br>And I love it the more that I suffer  
>I sufficate<br>And right before im about to drown  
>She resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me  
>And I love it<br>Wait  
>Where you going<br>I'm leaving you  
>No you ain't<br>Come back  
>We're running right back<br>Here we go again  
>It's so insane<br>Cause when it's going good  
>It's going great<br>I'm Superman  
>With the wind in his bag<br>She's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad<br>It's awful  
>I feel so ashamed<br>I snap  
>Who's that dude<br>I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her<br>I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

_**Rose: **__Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

_**Eddie: **__You ever love somebody so much  
>You can barely breathe<br>When you're with them  
>You meet<br>And neither one of you  
>Even know what hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>Yeah them chills<br>Used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick<br>Of looking at 'em  
>You swore you've never hit 'em<br>Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face<br>Spewing venom  
>And these words<br>When you spit 'em  
>You push<br>Pull each other's hair  
>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<br>Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em  
>So lost in the moments<br>When you're in 'em  
>It's the rage that took over<br>It controls you both  
>So they say it's best<br>To go your separate ways  
>Guess that they don't know ya<br>Cause today  
>That was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over  
>It's a different day<br>Sound like broken records  
>Playin' over<br>But you promised her  
>Next time you'll show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no Nintendo game<br>But you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave<br>Out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

_**Rose: **__Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

_**Eddie: **__Now I know we said things  
>Did things<br>That we didn't mean  
>And we fall back<br>Into the same patterns  
>Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad  
>As mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>But when it comes to love<br>You're just as blinded  
>Baby please come back<br>It wasn't you  
>Baby it was me<br>Maybe our relationship  
>Isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens  
>When a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is  
>I love you too much<br>To walk away though  
>Come inside<br>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity<br>In my voice when I talk  
>Told you this is my fault<br>Look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed<br>I'll aim my fist  
>At the dry wall<br>Next time  
>There will be no next time<br>I apologize  
>Even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games  
>I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>I'mma tie her to the bed  
>And set the house on fire<em>

_**Rose: **__Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

When the song ended I went and gave Eddie a hug because that was amazing and the crowed was cheering. We looked at each other but couldn't help but laugh.

I went to the front of the stage.

"Ready for some mix up!" I yelled while everyone cheered. I nodded at Dimitri while he was playing the electric guitar first. I went over and stand by him and started it off.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
>50 thousand tears I've cried.<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
>And you still won't hear me.<br>(going under)_

Dimitri came in and sang back up._  
>Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.<br>Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
>Not tormented daily defeated by you<br>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
><em>I starting walking towards the middle of the stage.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
>(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<em>

_I'm dying again  
><em>I went and put my back against Lissa while she sang back up._  
>I'm going under (going under)<br>Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
>I'm falling forever (falling forever)<br>I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream  
>Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)<br>I won't be broken again (again)  
>I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under<em>

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<em>

_I'm going under (going under)  
>I'm going under (drowning in you)<br>I'm going under_

After that was played the crowd went wild and Dimitri came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was taking some energy out of me.

I made my way down the steps of the stage to get some water while the Lissa takes her turn. When I made it to my dressing room I grabbed a bottle of water and a small towel.

I was about to turn when I felt something cold on my head turned and see it was a gun. Then I felt a hand grabbed me by the neck. I was about to scream until I heard his voice.

"You're coming with me."

**Sorry it's been a while since I have updated! I've been so busy. Thank you all for the reviews. It means so much to me!**

**Love or hate it? If I missing something tell me!**

**-love**

**Songs: Eminem – love the way you lie**

**Evanescence – going under**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Adrian held the gun on my head. I cannot go with him because I knew if I do I will be dead.

"No." I said coldly. I wasn't going without a fight. I knew I had to hold on a few minutes until they notice I am gone and they well look for me.

I fell to the ground clutching on my head where Adrian had hit me with his gun. He was standing over me. I need to remind myself to hold on for a few minutes but a lot can happen in those minutes and I'm truly terrified. I looked at Adrian while he was looking down on me smiling. He can see I'm terrified.

"What's wrong little? Are you scared?" He told me as he punched me in the face right on my nose. I heard the crack sound. He repeatedly kept on punching and kicking any spot he got. He grabbed my hair pulling my face up looking at him. I couldn't feel any of the pain anymore my whole body felt numb.

"I waste my fucking time on your ass. I should have killed you when I had the chance. I will kill you today. Next is my dear brother and after is Noah. I will kiss every fucking goddamn person you leave." He hissed in my ear.

I tried to scream out but the pain was unbearable. I cannot let him touch my family. I cannot let him hurt anyone I love. He can have his way with me then hurting them.

I gave it all my strength to turn over and I was able to. I tried my best to crawl away when Adrian wasn't looking. I did my best to scream out when he pulled me back.

Adrian flipped me onto my back. He reached out his switchblade. He was rubbing it against my skin while tears streaming down my face.

"Please. . ." I was able to choke out.

He put the switch blade on my temple cut a line down to my jaw. I screamed out in pain. He cut up my corset and leaving me in my strapless bra. I felt the blade going down my stomach then stabbing me as I scream.

I heard people outside my door. "Rose are you in there?" It sounded like Dimitri asking. I tried to scream out but Adrian put his hand on my mouth.

"Don't speak. If they don't hear anything they will leave." He said as he put the gun to my head.

"Is she in there?" I heard them talking.

"No. She didn't answer the door and the door is lock." Dimitri said.

"Why would it be lock? She always leaves the door open." I bit Adrian on the hand as hard as I can taste some of his blood in my mouth.

"Fuck!" He said as he removed his hand. Once he removed it I tried to scream out again but was punch across my face. I kept on seeing black spots clouding my vision but was still able to hear what's going on.

"Did you hear that?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. I think it came from the room?" I now know the voice was Christians.

I heard banging on the door. I wasn't able to move or speak. I kept on groaning with pain I was feeling. I kept on repeating the same words over and over.

_Hold on. _

I still wasn't able to see clearly but I felt someone pulling me away from the door.

"You fucking bitch I told you to stay quiet!" Adrian yelled at me.

I felt my eyes getting heavy but I am trying my hardest to hold on. I heard the door bust open and heard feet running in.

"Adrian get the fuck away from her!" I was able to make out the voice when the darkness is taking over me.

The last thing I heard was someone screaming when I heard the gun went off. . . .

**So so so so sorry it is so short. But I thought you should read what Adrian does. What would happen to rose or Adrian?**

**Let me know!**

**Let me know if it needs anything. **remember more reviews faster update.**

**-love**


End file.
